


Sub Zero

by Adders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Delta Stiles, Depressed Stiles, Discrimination, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Drug Use, F/M, Heat Cycles, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Let him live, M/M, Mating Bonds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not the same kind of delta people know, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Protective Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Stiles can have a pussy if he wants to, Sub Stiles, Vaginal Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Everyone takes a test when they turn twelve to find where they lie on the sub-Dom scale. If a sub is an orphan or in the Care System they are assigned to a household with a Dom who scored high on their test. Derek has been appointed a sub, so the Hale Pack is getting ready to accept a new addition. Turns out they won't have to, the sub just so happens to be their own dear Stiles.





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree... Stiles is the Sass Queen

Before you read, this is what you need to know to understand what's happening. All people take a test when they turn twelve to find where they lie on the sub-Dom scale. A ten is the most dominant and a one is the most submissive. Only subs in the Care System are ever assigned to a Dom who must have scored a nine or higher on their test. People do not know about werewolves; the fire still happened, Allison is still alive as is Laura but Derek is still the Alpha. The Pack consists of Derek, Laura, Cora, Peter, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Kira, and Stiles. The mated pairs are Lydia and Jackson, Danny and Ethan, Isaac and Cora, Erica and Boyd, and Allison and Scott. Sheriff Stilinski and Claudia both died when Stiles was young, and he lives with Scott and Melissa but is still registered in the System. Stiles is sixteen which is the legal age, but subs are usually assigned at seventeen unless they tend to cause trouble. They stay with the Dom for two months in the hopes that it will change their behaviour. After the two months are over the sub can decide whether or not they want to stay with the Dom. Stiles is a Delta sub and has never told anyone because of the things he experienced being in the System. Deltas are discriminated against and seen by many as sexual objects only good for bearing Dom children. Stiles is a high school senior despite being sixteen because he was moved up a grade. He's also Pack-Mom. Okay, that's all you need to know, enjoy. -Addy

______________________________________

It had been quite a surprise when Derek received a letter in the mail informing him that he had been assigned a sub. He didn't know how to feel about it. His true mate was Stiles, he'd known it from the moment he met him a year ago. Of course, he didn't say anything. The teen was so young, and Derek's record of romantic partners wasn't great. They either died or were psychos.

When the existing Pack had met Stiles, their original impression had been he was annoying and stupid. While the first part was true, Stiles was anything but stupid. He was an absolute _genius_. He'd even been moved up a grade in school. He had never gotten anything less than a perfect score, and the Pack didn't need a calculator at all, the kid could do advanced calculus in his head. He was the most caring and kind person Derek had ever met. He would drop whatever he was doing if someone needed something. He really was like a mother when he wasn't acting like a fool.

The only issue was, he had no concern for his personal safety which is what had made them think he was an idiot. No rational person would do anything like the stuff he did. He didn't care what happened to himself as long as it helped other people. He was the pillar of martyrdom.

It was this that caused Derek to worry so much. No matter how much he had wanted to just tell Stiles the truth, he was scared something would happen to the boy. The rest of the Pack accepted him easily, but Derek had tried his hardest to make Stiles leave. It pained him to be so cruel, some of the things he said haunted him at night. He would remember the hurt expression on the teen's face and wouldn't be able to sleep from the amount of guilt he felt.

Laura always said Derek was the most stubborn person ever, but that changed once Stiles came around. He was pretty lenient with most things. If a friend asked him to do something, he would do it. Unlike any other sub he had ever encountered, if someone ordered Stiles to do something he didn't want to, then he wouldn't do it.

He'd never seen a sub resist a Dom's Voice. Only the strongest Doms had it, Derek being one of them. He had sworn never to use it against someone, but there were others who would take advantage of owned subs because they couldn't refuse an order given with the Voice.

Stiles proved it wrong though. The Hale Pack was having at a gathering that happens once a year where multiple packs come together. There was an Alpha named Jason who was well known by the others for using his Voice for the wrong purposes. It would work on lesser Alphas and Betas too but not to the extent of subs. He immediately approached Stiles, having heard stories of the rebellious sub. He wanted to make Stiles submit to him.

Stiles was standing by a table at the time talking to a female Beta when Jason cut into their conversation. The Beta was from his pack, and with a single look, she backed away. Derek and the others were discussing with Ben, an Alpha from a Michigan pack. Derek was only partially paying attention to what Ben was saying. He was too busy watching Stiles, anger growing silently. He wanted Stiles to submit to him and only him.

Jason said something, Derek was unable to make out the words, but he knew Jason had used the Voice. Around the two, others had stopped to watch. They were expecting Stiles to do what Jason had said but instead, Stiles cocked his head and pursed his lips.

The look of shock on everyone who had heard it was fantastic. Derek was sure his own face had the same look. Ben stopped talking; everything went silent as all attention in the large room turned towards Stiles and Jason who raised his Voice enough for them to hear it.

"I said, 'sit down boy'" he growled through gritted teeth, pointing to a chair nearby. Stiles gave a look but turned and walked to sit down in the seat. The room began to return to their lost conversations, but instead, a collective gasp filled the air.

Stiles had been told to sit down in the chair. Instead... _he got up and stood on it_.

He leaned forward, hands on his knees. He stared directly into Jason's eyes, a big no-no when dealing with Doms, and said, slowly, "I have one Alpha, and you are not him, Dickhead. Don't try to tell me what to do." He leaned back, crossing his arms and having his hip to the side. Typical Sassy Stiles.

Jason was fuming. He'd been embarrassed in front of not just his own pack but nearly twenty other packs. He launched at the teen before anyone could stop him but Stiles had been anticipating it. Using his slight frame, he was able to dodge out of the way, landing a well-placed kick on the way. With a knee to the chest and another kick across the face, Jason went down, gasping for breath, completely winded.

"Lesson here is; don't be an asshole," he said as he tugged on his shirt to straighten it before turning to the others who were frozen in shock and gave them a polite smile like nothing just happened and walked back to Derek and the rest of the Pack.

Derek had never been prouder of anyone in his entire life and he fantasized that maybe, someday when Stiles was older, he would willingly submit to him.

Stiles was by far the most interesting and intriguing of the Pack. He had somehow made it seem like he was an open book when if you really thought about it, no one knew anything about him. He knew everything about all of them though. The kid was like Sherlock Holmes he was so observant. He'd figured out all of them before they even said anything.

One time, when Scott had been delirious due to venom from a creature, he started telling Derek some things about Stiles. He said that he thought Stiles was being over-medicated. They were just giving him all of these anti-depressants and anti-anxieties instead of actually trying to help him.

Derek was going to ask him further, but Stiles had walked in to take care of him. It left Derek with all these unanswered questions in his head. Stiles always seemed so happy. His laugh was contagious and he could cheer anyone up with a few bad puns and some sarcasm mixed in.

He was the one they all went to when they needed to talk to someone. Derek still couldn't understand how Stiles had managed to get even him to open up. Derek told him everything. Kate had been an amazing girlfriend which is what made the betrayal even worse. He'd blamed himself for so long. What happened was his fault.

But then, Stiles pointed out something. Kate had set fire to the weakest part of the house. It was past a security gate that had a key code that contained the outside generator. Derek had never shown her that area nor had he given her the password. That meant she had already known it was there.

Stiles was a pro at manipulation. He was able to convince Chris to let him into Kate's old room. Of course, being as observant as he was, it didn't take long for him to find the hidden drawer that contained her journal. Inside was detailed how she would go about the fire and where to set it. The dates on it were well before the relationship with Derek had begun. She already knew the layout of the house. She would have done it regardless of Derek.

It felt like a physical weight had been lifted off of his chest. He still felt the loss of his family, but now he knew that it wasn't his fault and the guilt he'd kept inside for so long melted away. He felt free for the first time in a long time.

Derek had expected Stiles to open up to him in return. He'd waited and waited, and it never happened. He... did not expect the reaction he received when he tried to get Stiles to talk. He got defensive, turning against Derek the moment he asked a personal question. It was a bit of a shock.

Derek had seen Stiles upset before, but he'd never truly lost his cool until then. Derek thought _he_  was a private person but Stiles was on a whole 'nother level.

He'd asked him why he was living with Scott. Stiles replied that he was in the System and had met Scott at school. A little while after Melissa met him, she filed for foster care.

Derek had seen from the first word he spoke, Stiles was uncomfortable. He knew he really shouldn't have pressed for more answers but he honestly didn't anticipate Stiles' reaction.

He asked why Stiles was in the System and the immediate change that happened in the boy's demeanour left him taken aback. Stiles' whole body tensed, his fists clenched at his sides and his eyes. God, his eyes. They darkened and Derek felt like they were burning straight through him.

"That's none of your business," Stiles said, voice taking on a dangerous tone. Unfortunately, the natural Alpha Dominant side of Derek comes out when faced with a challenge or hostility.

"I told you everything. You have to tell me something now," he said, flashing his eyes red. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO SHIT!" he screamed, getting up in Derek's face. Derek instinctually growled and he stepped closer as well, leaning in crowding the teen. That just set Stiles off even more. "If I say it's none of your business, you back off and leave it," he spat, seething.

When the teen turned away, Derek grabbed his arm. Stiles whipped around and slapped him across the face, _hard_. Had it been a normal person, it may have even knocked them out but it certainly shocked the werewolf into letting go of the boy's wrist.

Stiles walked away, head bent low and trying to hide tears. That night, Derek went to his window to try to apologise only to be met with a line of mountain ash that burned his hand.

Stiles stopped talking to him when the Pack was all together and refused to be in a room with Derek alone. Eventually, the tension between the two began affecting the others. Stiles finally gave in and agreed to at least try and speak with Derek after Isaac begged him. Stiles never got angry with Isaac, never even raised his voice at the older boy.

Derek and Stiles were left in privacy and for the first minute, it was completely silent other than Stiles' rapidly beating heart and the sound of him tugging on the sleeve of his sweater.

Derek blurted out his apology. "I'm sorry. You didn't want to talk about it and I kept pushing and I'm sorry." He looked at Stiles, hoping the teen would see the sincerity in it and see the guilt he felt for upsetting him like that.

Stiles huffed a breath, glancing down at the ground before looking up at Derek and walking towards him. Confused was an understatement for what Derek felt when Stiles embraced him in a hug, resting his head against Derek's chest.

"Sorry, for bitch-slapping you like that," he chuckled. Derek hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until he let out a relieved sigh and inhaled Stiles' scent. Strawberries and vanilla, cinnamon if he was angry. No matter what, he always smelled like the most delicious thing in the world.

He tried to come up with something to say, something to affirm that this issue was over. All he could think of was what Stiles and Scott said to each other whenever they got in a fight.

"We cool?" he asked. He heard Stiles snort quietly, "yeah, we're cool. I think our audience may want to come back in though," he said, walking sideways to press against the wall and sliding towards the door. Derek was utterly confused by this until Stiles ripped open the door and a wave of bodies came crashing down. Of course, the Pack had been listening in.

There was some groaning by the ones who were lying on the floor and sheepish grins from the others. Derek would have been angry at the eavesdropping had Stiles not suddenly been pushed back into his arms by a very happy Laura. To be honest, Derek really didn't want to let go. He wanted Stiles with him always.

That had happened a couple months ago, since then, whenever they were talking to each other, if one of them, either one, was getting uncomfortable, they would tell the other. Whichever of them was making them feel that way, they would back off. That never actually happened with Derek though. He never withheld anything from the teen. Stiles knew him better than anyone else.

Stiles had opened up a little as well. Just barely. But, it was still something. He said his mother died of an illness when he was young and less than a year later, his father, a sheriff in their little New York town, was killed while off-duty. Derek knew not to ask more into that and instead embraced him, seeing the tears he was trying to hold back.

Because of this newfound closeness with Stiles and the possibility that it may become something more, Derek debated whether or not to go to court and try and have the sub assigned to someone else. Stiles had said it was fine but, he was absolutely lying and didn't even try to hide it. The last thing Derek wanted, was to ruin this growing relationship they had.

He was waiting for the second letter to arrive that would contain the information and background of the sub. He had to have their name in order to file for re-placement.

Soon enough, he saw the envelope on his table but avoided it all day. He felt guilty. Assigned subs were troubled teens who needed a Dom to care for them and help them learn proper behaviour and he was denying one of them that opportunity. He got a text from Stiles late at night.

**Red** : Hey Dee?

You: yeah?

**Red** : You wouldn't have happened to have read your sub letter yet would you?

You: no why?

**Red** : You miiiiight want to do that right now.

Derek got himself a drink before opening the letter. He took a sip as he began to read it and nearly spit everywhere when he saw the name.

Mieczylsaw "Stiles" Stilinski


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for child abuse, sexual assault, suicide, self-harm, and drug use. This is the chapter that explains Stiles' background growing up as a Delta. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU MIGHT GET TRIGGERED. If anyone needs to talk, my Kik is KeenaWolf. Just say "pizza" and I'll answer as soon as possible.

Needless to say... Derek had absolutely no idea what to do. He thought it had to be a mistake, there was no way he would be assigned someone who he already knew. The Dom and sub were supposed to be strangers so the sub would learn how to behave when faced with someone they've never met before.

You: is this for real?

**Red** : Yeppo. I got my letter detailing who my new Dom would be. Imagine my surprise when I read your name. Your middle name starts with an 'S' what does it stand for?

**Red** : Samuel?

**Red** : Stanley?

**Red** : Sabrina?

You: can we focus on this rn?

**Red** : Sure.

**Red** : I still wanna know what the 'S' stands for.

You: first try was right

**Red** : Aw nice!

You: you got some name as well

**Red** : Not my idea, obviously. See why "Stiles" is so much easier?

**Red** : Mom was Polish.

**Red** : Decided it was a great idea to give her kid literally the most difficult name ever.

**Red** : Try spelling it to an old person on the phone when calling to see how much money is in your bank account.

**Red** : Takes half an hour to find out, I have $0.36

**Red** : I need another job.

**Red** : Like I have two already but the majority of the money goes to helping Scott and Melissa.

**Red** : Maybe I should be a stripper.

**Red** : What name would I use?

**Red** : Jasmine?

**Red** : Nah, that's too overused.

**Red** : So is Diamond.

You: stiles

**Red** : No, I'm not gonna use my name.

You: stiles

**Red** : Maybe Amani?

**Red** : I've always liked that name.

You: STILES

**Red** : What?

You: youre avoiding the issue we have rn

**Red** : How am I supposed to react???

**Red** : It's not like I requested you to be my assigned Dom.

You: so you dont want this?

**Red** : No, it's not that. I just didn't expect it and I don't know how I'm supposed to respond.

You: well we'll be going down to town hall on thursday like we're supposed to meet for the first time and we'll talk about it then okay?

**Red** : Yeah... I guess.

You: hey stiles?

**Red** : Yeah?

You: is it okay if i read your file?

 

Derek frowned when he didn't get a response. Stiles was literally the fastest texter in the world.

 

You: stiles?

 

He kept waiting. It was difficult since he was terribly impatient but he was not going to read something so personal if Stiles wasn't okay with it.

 

**Red** : Would you be offended if I said I'm worried you'll use it against me?

You: what do you mean?

**Red** : I'm scared.

**Red** : I'm scared that you'll use it as blackmail or something.

**Red** : But mostly

**Red** : I'm scared it will change how you view me.

**Red** : Like, there are things that will make you see me as an entirely different person and I just

**Red** : Derek

**Red** : I don't want you to hate me

 

Derek froze. He had to read that again, multiple times. It was the first time he heard Stiles ever admit he was scared. And the reasoning behind that fear broke his heart.

 

You: when i told you about everything that happened with kate before i even said anything you promised me that you would never use anything i shared with you against me im making that same promise to you now and i swear to you nothing will ever change the way i feel about you

He saw the text bubble appear, then disappear, then appear again.

**Red** : Don't let anyone else read it, please.

**Red** : And please don't ask me questions about it. If it's something I'm okay with talking about, I'll tell you.

**Red** : There's just some stuff I'd rather not like to remember.

You: okay

You: hey i dont want you to think anything like that again that i would hate you because of something in the past okay?

**Red** : Yeah.

**Red** : Okay.

You: you should go to sleep youve got school tomorrow

**Red** : Dude. It's literally 10 pm right now. That's too early for me.

You: just try

**Red** : UGH fine

**Red** : G'night SourWolf

You: good night stiles

 

Despite the amount of protest Derek had given to that damn nickname Stiles had for him, it still made him smile.

Back to the issue at hand. Derek took a glance at the envelope. Did he really want to read it? It had Stiles' whole background and Stiles had seemed so worried that it would change their relationship. He knew he would never stop loving the teen because of something but, he wondered if Stiles was right. What if it did make him see Stiles as a different person?

In the end, his curiosity won, and he read it all.

Derek began to understand why Stiles would feel that way as he read about the boy's horrific childhood. It was the worst thing Derek ever heard off, he couldn't imagine the kind of Hell Stiles had been in. This was a kid, who always put everyone ahead of himself, yet, he had worse problems than anyone else but never said a single thing.

Stiles' mother died when he was three from an illness. Less than a year later, Stiles' father, John, a sheriff who was off-duty at the time, was stabbed to death in front of a four-year-old Stiles, who was also injured in the fight. Stiles was taken to a hospital and after three days, with no other family members stepping forward to claim him, he was registered into the System.

Derek was shocked when he read, at the first orphanage Stiles went to, it was discovered he was a Delta. Deltas were subs who could completely change their sex by will, meaning, a Delta who presented as a male could carry a child. All children born to a Delta were Doms.

Deltas were one of the most oppressed minorities with the highest amount of hate crimes. They were seen as sexual objects to be used whenever and were only good for having children. At one point, there was a hunt to track down and kill all Deltas after an influential preacher claimed they were abominations and were the cause of all the misfortunes the world was going through.

The Delta population was decreased by over 80%. They were already extremely rare, to begin with, and the remaining ones were either sold into sex slavery or they fled into hiding.

After reading about the discovery of Stiles' gender, he wasn't as surprised by the inhuman treatment Stiles faced growing up.

After six months in his first orphanage, Stiles was moved into a new one. There was evidence of, "multiple violent sexual assaults and physical abuse" on the boy's body but the reason he was moved was actually because of a fight he had with the Master of the House, his abuser. Stiles had claimed the Master was "hurting" him and accidentally kicked out which caused a fight ending in Stiles stabbing the Master in the chest with a pen. The therapist writing the report said after she asked him how he was being hurt, Stiles tried to explain it but didn't understand exactly what it was that was done to him. What he said though, proved that he was raped and implied that it may have happened to others in the orphanage.

Despite all of the proof they had, no charges were pressed against the Master. In fact, Stiles was the one who got in trouble and was put in solitary confinement for three months. The next orphanage he went to, he was placed in the psychiatric ward having been driven to near insanity by his confinement and the realisation of what happened after hearing the teenagers in the Home talk about how one of them lost their virginities at prom.

While in the new home, Stiles was abused again by two orderlies who would give him sedatives to make him stop fighting but he was still aware of what was going on.

This became a pattern. Stiles would be removed from one abusive orphanage into another and even into foster homes. When he was nine, his foster father discovered their seventeen-year-old son had become involved with the child. Instead of punishing his son, he nearly beat Stiles to death.

When he was ten, a different foster family he'd been given to, forced him into conversion therapy after seeing him and an older boy kiss. During this time, Stiles had his first suicide attempt by overdosing on painkillers. The only reason the family brought him to the hospital was that they would be investigated had he died and they didn't want the evidence of their abuse being found. The father had been locking Stiles in a tiny closet that had nails on the back wall and they'd been starving him.

He ran away and was homeless for a year before being found. He started a rebellion in a New York orphanage at twelve years old to fight against the mistreatment they were facing. He was transferred to a juvenile detention facility in LA and attempted suicide again by slitting his wrists. He was assigned to a Dom when he turned thirteen.

Derek never heard of a sub being assigned at such a young age. The youngest he'd seen was sixteen which was the age of consent but seventeen was the norm. They were only assigned if they caused trouble and misbehaved. Most subs left the System with no problems when they turned eighteen.

This Dom, Joseph, lived in Beacon Hills. Stiles began attending a real school for the first time. He was moved up a grade almost immediately. Derek was sure this was when he met Scott. After the two mandatory months being with Joseph, Stiles was going to ask to be assigned to someone else.

A police report details that Stiles was prevented from leaving. Joseph was trying to force Stiles into bonding to him when Stiles turned sixteen, the age when Deltas can actually mate. Over the course of Stiles' life, he had learned to fight a Dom's Voice and refused to agree.

Authorities began looking into the case after someone reported they believed Stiles was being abused. After two days of missing school, a friend stopped by the house to check out what was going on. The student found Stiles, beaten viciously with no sign of Joseph anywhere. The police report then claims, the student carried Stiles out and brought him to the hospital where his mother worked.

There, Stiles lay in a coma for nearly two weeks. After waking up and lots of physical therapy, he was given to the student's mother when she filed for foster care. He knew that was Melissa and that meant Scott had been the one to find Stiles and save him. Derek would be sure to thank him.

Joseph was never found. Stiles had ended up in Rehab three times for heroin and alcohol since then and struggled with self-harm. After a court order, Stiles started visiting a psychiatrist every other week. Apparently, he made three others retire. Stiles often said mind games have always been his favourite thing. Derek would like to see someone try and get into Stiles' head, the kid would tear them apart.

After reading everything, Derek felt a stronger connection to Stiles than he ever had before. It did change the way he viewed Stiles. He already knew Stiles was probably the most loyal, caring, and compassionate person he'd ever meet.

This boy had been through so much in his life and yet, he still tried to improve the lives of others. Derek never respected anyone as much as him. And he loved him. Stiles was his mate and he loved him, no matter what.

He wanted Stiles to be his sub. He wanted Stiles to feel safe. He wanted Stiles to be happy and he swore then and there, he would do everything in his power to make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, give me some motivation to continue this. It's been kind of an emotional ride, I think I'm projecting a little bit in this story. At the same time, it's kind of a good therapy but I really wanna know if others are enjoying it and want more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree... Stiles is the Queen of Sass

Stiles was dreading receiving his letter. He was perfectly content at the moment. Living with his best friend, being in the Pack, having Derek finally accept that Stiles wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard he tried to get rid of him. The world's oblivious to werewolves and the supernatural. How would he explain to his Dom, the attachment he had to Derek, his Alpha. He wasn't going to allow anyone to take him away from his family. It wasn't to say, Stiles didn't _want_  a Dom. Being a Delta, without a Dom was difficult. He just didn't want one who would limit him.

His whole life, people tried to control him. Now, he was going to decide who could tell him what to do.

He knew how to frustrate a Dom to the point where they would file for re-placement. He was pretty much preparing himself for it another Joseph. He shuddered thinking about the man, who still hadn't been found.

Stiles' biggest fear was being prohibited from seeing the Pack. Joseph had refused to allow him to see Scott. The Pack had given Stiles that feeling of family he had longed for, for so many years. He didn't want to lose that. 

He didn't like the idea of another sub in the Pack, either. To be honest, he was jealous as Hell. He and Derek had finally started getting along, and it was going to be ruined by some other bitch. 

There could only be one, and Stiles was the **_Queen Bitch_**. 

He thumped his head against the table, groaning when he came home late from practice one day, to see the yellow envelope he'd seen many times before. 

He debated waiting for Scott to come home to open it with him but he had always been impatient, that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

He tore open the tab. Maybe, it was a woman? It was possible. Perhaps, that would be better. Statistically, it was far less likely for a woman Dom to be violent towards a Delta. Less likely doesn't mean impossible though, and Stiles braced himself as he unfolded the letter. 

Thank God for the lack of neighbours and the absences of Scott and Melissa because he legitimately screamed when he read the name.

Derek S. Hale 

_Jesus on a tricycle_. What the **fuck** was happening? 

He re-read the paper over and over again, sure it was a mistake. The possibilities of him being assigned to his own Alpha was less than a one percent chance. 

He had to admit, the idea of Derek as his Dom _was_ appealing. It wasn't something he hadn't thought about before. It was the ideal situation, but Stiles never had anything in his life work out in his favour. 

His head was spinning so fast, he needed Derek's opinion on this. He fumbled around for his phone, scrolling through his contacts before finding Derek's and sending a text. 

You: Hey Dee? 

It didn't take long for a response. 

**Mr. Grumpy** : yeah? 

You: You wouldn't have happened to have read your sub letter yet would you? 

**Mr. Grumpy** : no why? 

Stiles sighed heavily. 

You: You miiiiight want to do that right now. 

He tried to focus on his school work but found it impossible. What if Derek said no? What if Derek said yes? Several agonizing minutes later, he received another text. 

**Mr. Grumpy** : is this for real? 

You: Yeppo. I got my letter detailing who my new Dom would be. Imagine my surprise when I read your name. Your middle name starts with an 'S' what does it stand for? 

You: Samuel? 

You: Stanley? 

You: Sabrina?

**Mr. Grumpy** : can we focus on this rn? 

He absolutely did (not) want to focus on this right now. 

You: Sure. 

You: I still wanna know what the 'S' stands for.

**Mr. Grumpy** : first try was right 

Psychic Stiles strikes again. 

You: Aw nice!

**Mr. Grumpy** : you got some name as well 

Ohhhhh shit. He forgot it would have his real name on it.

You: Not my idea, obviously. See why "Stiles" is so much easier? 

You: Mom was Polish. 

You: Decided it was a great idea to give her kid literally the most difficult name ever.

You: Try spelling it to an old person on the phone when calling to see how much money is in your bank account. 

You: Takes half an hour to find out, I have $0.36 

You: I need another job.

You: Like I have two already but the majority of the money goes to helping Scott and Melissa.

He started rattling on about becoming a stripper and what his name should be. His main defense besides sarcasm... derailing a conversation and changing the topic. 

**Mr. Grumpy** : STILES 

You: What? 

**Mr. Grumpy** : youre avoiding the issue we have rn 

OBVIOUSLY.

You: How am I supposed to react???

You: It's not like I requested you to be my assigned Dom.

**Mr. Grumpy** : so you dont want this?

Oh, wow. Instant guilt.

You: No, it's not that. I just didn't expect it and I don't know how I'm supposed to respond.

**Mr. Grumpy** : well we'll be going down to town hall on thursday like we're supposed to meet for the first time and we'll talk about it then okay?

You: Yeah... I guess.

**Mr. Grumpy** : hey stiles? 

You: Yeah? 

**Mr. Grumpy** : is it okay if i read your file? 

Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. Oh, fucking shit. What was he supposed to do? Did he really want Derek knowing about everything? He'd never told anyone anything whatsoever. Not even Scott.

The last thing he wanted to do, was to destroy his relationship with Derek. Would it make Derek view him as the little defenseless human again? More importantly, would Derek hate him because of what he was?

When there was a sudden spike in hate crimes against Deltas, he heard Derek talking about it. He said he'd protect a Delta if he ever met one and that no one deserved to be treated so horrible, regardless of gender or race. 

Saying something and doing something was completely different. Would he react differently when faced with an actual Delta? Would Derek think he was disgusting because of how used his body was?

He didn't want Derek to see him any differently. What if he held it over Stiles' head? What if he threatened to tell the rest of the Pack if Stiles didn't do something he told him to? He didn't want anyone else knowing. The questions they would ask would without a doubt, bring up some things he didn't want to think about.

He was apparently taking too long thinking as he got another message. 

**Mr. Grumpy** : stiles? 

Fuck. He had to say something. Derek was asking permission, trying to respect his boundaries. That had to count for something, right?

You: Would you be offended if I said I'm worried you'll use it against me? 

**Mr. Grumpy** : what do you mean? 

You: I'm scared.

You: I'm scared that you'll use it as blackmail or something. 

You: But mostly 

You: I'm scared it will change how you view me.

He felt tears flood his eyes, blurring the screen as he typed. 

You: Like, there are things that will make you see me as an entirely different person and I just

You: Derek

Stiles rarely ever said Derek's full name. He felt so many emotions bubbling inside of him. 

You: I don't want you to hate me

Stiles felt like his world was crashing down around him and nearly sobbed with relief when he saw Derek's response. 

**Mr. Grumpy** : when i told you about everything that happened with kate before i even said anything you promised me that you would never use anything i shared with you against me im making that same promise to you now and i swear to you nothing will ever change the way i feel about you

He didn't know what to say. No one had ever kept their promises. Why should he trust Derek?

He thought about it for a moment. To finally confide in someone. To actually trust someone. If Derek was being honest, Stiles would finally have someone there for him.

You: Don't let anyone else read it, please.

You: And please don't ask me questions about it. If it's something I'm okay with talking about, I'll tell you.

You: There's just some stuff I'd rather not like to remember.

**Mr. Grumpy** : okay

**Mr. Grumpy** : hey i dont want you to think anything like that again that i would hate you because of something in the past okay?

You: Yeah.

You: Okay.

**Mr. Grumpy** : you should go to sleep youve got school tomorrow

Stiles nearly snorted at that. 

You: Dude. It's literally 10 pm right now. That's too early for me.

**Mr. Grumpy** : just try

You: UGH fine 

You: G'night SourWolf

**Mr. Grumpy** : good night stiles

He didn't know it was possible to feel so relieved yet so worried at the same time. Someone else would finally know what he'd been through but he didn't know what kind of reaction Derek would have.

He wanted the whole world to just delete itself at the moment. He couldn't stop thinking so, in typical Stiles fashion, he decided to go out, get drunk and find a good fuck. 

He was by no means a lightweight so he was intending on drinking a lot. He wanted to get absolutely _shitfaced_ drunk and make lots of bad decisions. He was ready and out the door with his fake ID in a matter of minutes.

_________Scott's POV______________________

Scott had been a bit concerned when he got home late and found Stiles not there. Stiles had left lacrosse practice early, not an unusual thing since he was barely allowed to play anyways.

It made him even more worried the next day when class started and Stiles still wasn't there. Scott was sitting with Lydia, Isaac, and Erica as Coach began to give a lecture.

Everyone turned when they heard the door open to Stiles walking in. Holy shit. He sat down behind Scott and the werewolf cringed when he smelled, even after taking a shower, the alcohol and the scent of another guy on Stiles. 

"Not looking too good there, Stilinski. Everything all right?" Coach asked, a bit pissed at having been interrupted. "Had a long night," Stiles said, dismissively.

"Hmm, really? Care to share?" Coach asked with a smirk on his face. "Not particularly. _Care to teach_?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. Oh no. There were several snickers around the room as Coach's face went serious. "Hallway. Now," he said, angrily.

When Stiles got up, he rolled his eyes so hard Scott thought they would fall out. That just pissed the man off more, "you just got yourself an afterschool detention," Coach shouted, pointing at the teen.

Stiles practically kicked the door open, "I'm flattered that you would like to spend another hour with me but, I think we should just stay friends."

The room broke into fits of laughter but Scott and the others only looked at each other with concern. Something wasn't right. Scott had seen Stiles hungover many times before, he didn't act like this. 

After several minutes of hearing Coach's muffled shouting, they finally walked back in. The 'wolves could smell the anger on Stiles. He was fucking pissed.

"If you're gonna act like a child, you're gonna be treated like a child," Coach said to the class. Stiles was about to sit down but he paused. He glared at the teacher, a look that actually scared Scott, and instead grabbed his bag, walking back towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing? COME BACK HERE!" Coach demanded. "Nope. I'll see you at detention," Stiles' voice was faint as the door closed behind him.

It was one of the only times Scott had ever seen Coach Finnick, speechless. "McCall... what the Hell was that?" he asked, slowly. "I have absolutely no idea," was all he could say. 

________Derek's POV_________________

He got home about twenty minutes later than he had originally anticipated. The Pack was altogether in the main library by the time he arrived. He looked around and saw there was one person missing. The one person he needed to talk to, of course.

Before he could ask, Peter beat him to it, "where's Stiles?" Derek saw the look Lydia shot at Scott before the teen said, "he... uh, he got detention." Jackson snorted, "what did he do this time?"

"We don't know what was up with him but he talked back to Coach, more than usual," Erica said. "He was super hungover but he doesn't normally act like that when he's got one," Scott said.

"So, what actually happened?" Laura asked. "Well like Erica said, he talked back, Coach pulled him into the hallway and yelled at him a bit and when they came back in, instead of sitting down he literally just walked out the classroom," Scott said.

"I... actually have it. On video," Erica said. All eyes turned to her. "I was Snapchatting a friend and managed to catch everything after Finnick told him to go into the hallway."

Danny helped her hook up her phone to the large television in the room they had their movie-nights in. They watched as Coach yelled at Stiles after he rolled his eyes and when they heard the comment Stiles made about, "just staying friends," Peter broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ah, God, I love that kid. He's the best," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. When they saw the look Stiles gave Coach after returning to the class, there were quite a few murmurs as to what made Stiles so pissed. It kind of shocked them all when he just grabbed his stuff and left, pretty much turning the tables and dismissing the teacher instead. Stiles tried to avoid drawing that much attention to him and that was most certainly a grand exit people would remember. 

"I really want to know the context of this. Do you know when he'll be here?" Cora asked. Lydia looked at the clock and said, "half an hour, maybe." Scott shook his head, "depends on if he starts causing trouble while he's in detention. He can turn a one-hour into a four-hour in seconds."

They would have started talking about their newest monster but, Stiles knew more than anyone about it. He usually knew everything about a creature before any of them even had a clue what it was. Scott sent Stiles a text asking him to tell when he got out. 

About an hour and a half later, Scott got a response. He paused for a moment and squinted at his screen before leaning over towards Lydia and showing her his phone. "That doesn't seem right, does it?" he asked. Derek was thankful he wasn't the only one with confusion written on his face.

"No. That's not right," Lydia said, she looked up at the others, shaking her head. "This isn't the way he texts. He's all about grammar and punctuation. This is all misspelled and jumbled," she said, brow furrowed.

Scott started speaking out loud as he typed, "are... you... okay?" They waited until they heard the phone vibrate. Scott and Lydia looked at each other, perplexed. "He's not making any sense. I'm gonna call him," Scott said. "Put him on speaker," Cora chimed.

They listened as the phone rang multiple times before going to voicemail. Scott called again and Stiles finally answered, "mm not in th mood tah talk, Scotty" he slurred out. Scott shook his head in bewilderment, "are you drunk?" he asked. 

"Very. 'Scuse me while I go back tah gettin' shitfaced again," he mumbled before hanging up. "He came to school with a hangover, and he's drinking _again_?" even Jackson looked slightly worried.

Scott sighed, standing up and patting his jeans for his keys. "Where are you going?" Kira asked. "Trying to stop him from getting alcohol poisoning," he said, a sad look on this face, "this has happened before and if someone doesn't stop it now, he'll start doing other stuff and it'll just gonna get worse."

"I got it," Derek said, grabbing his jacket. "I'm pretty sure I know why he's acting up, don't worry," he said when he was faced with questioning looks. "Then why is he doing this?" Peter asked eyebrow raised.

Derek just glared at him, "long story," he said before walking out the door, car keys in hand.

He tried to stop himself from thinking too much as he made his way to Scott's house, where Stiles lived. He didn't bother with the front door, no one would answer. Instead, he climbed up the tree to Stiles' bedroom window.

He flinched away, hand burning when he touched the sill. _Mountain Ash_. Thankfully, he had forgotten to take out the rag he used when working on cars, from his pocket. He used it to cover his hands while he lifted the window.

He may have accidentally broken the lock but he could deal with that later. Stiles was curled up on his side on the bed. He was actually awake and tried to cover his head with the blanket when Derek stepped in.

Derek could smell the alcohol on the teen. He growled when he caught the faint scent of another man too.  
  
He walked over and tapped lightly on the small lump under the covers. It moved just slightly and Derek heard a groan when he tapped again. "Stiles," he said, "let me see you."

"Nooooo," a muffled voice came from under the blanket. "Go 'way," the voice whined. Derek sighed and said, "Stiles, come out now," in a pointed tone.

The covers moved as Stiles tried to shift away from him. Derek grabbed onto the blankets and tore them off. "Oh fuck off, man," the teen groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

Stiles was wearing a short sleeve shirt and Derek could very clearly see dark hickeys blemishing the smooth skin under the teen's collarbone.

He clenched his jaw hard and instead pulled Stiles up into a sitting position. The boy was fighting him all the way, fists flying out and shouting. Eventually, he just pulled Stiles into his lap and leaned against the headboard.

Stiles had frozen in his confusion and it gave Derek a chance to place a hand on the back of the teen's neck. It was a trick he'd seen many Doms do. It always calmed down their subs and, thankfully, it worked on Stiles too.

The boy went completely limp and curled up against him, letting his head rest on Derek's shoulder. In that moment, it felt so right. Having Stiles in his arms. It was how it was meant to be.

"Sorry," a quiet voice mumbled into the fabric of his shirt. "It's okay," he said, letting his other hand lay on Stiles' thigh. "No. Mm sorry," he said again, "did somethin' stupid." He buried his face.

Derek could hear him choking up, "you're gonna hate me." Derek's heart ached when Stiles sobbed out, "Scott's gonna hate me." 

"You know that's not true, Stiles. Scott would never hate you and neither would I," Derek said. Stiles shook his head, "I broke mm promise." He was on the verge of hysterics.

"What happened?" Derek asked, trying to keep a calm voice. "I used again. I relapsed. I _promised_ Scott I wouldn't d-do," he choked on his words.

It hit Derek like a ton of bricks. It had said in Stiles' file that he'd been to rehab several times because of heroin and other drugs.

The teen was shaking. Derek pulled him close, letting Stiles' arms wrap around his neck. Stiles was stuttering out apologies, tears cascading down. 

They spent a long time like that. Derek shushing Stiles, trying to calm him down every time he thought of a new scenario about what his next encounter with Scott would be like. He would have brief moments of clarity, where he would think rationally. One second he would be calm, the next second he would get angry, and then sad, and then a mix of emotions.

After Stiles finally calmed down, Derek contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to say it but, in the end, he bit the bullet. "We're gonna go back to the House. You don't have to see anyone, we'll go straight upstairs. I just want to keep an eye on you, okay?"

He heard Stiles' heartbeat pick up slightly but the teen was too exhausted from the combination of an emotional breakdown, drugs, and a lot of alcohol, to do anything. He gave a hesitant nod and allowed Derek to pick him up. 

Derek opened the car door and buckled Stiles in. He sent a quick message to Lydia saying he was bringing Stiles back but the Pack was to leave him alone. She sent a confirmation that the others had been informed and only asked if Stiles was okay. Derek responded with, "he will be." 

The car ride consisted of Stiles trying not to fall asleep and Derek glancing over at him every so often to check on him. When Derek went to carry Stiles inside, he saw all the windows filled up with the worried faces of his Pack, trying to see the teen in his arms. 

He took Stiles straight up to his own bedroom and the boy was asleep the instant he was laid on the bed. Derek stripped him of his shirt and trousers but left on his boxers. He was trying his hardest not to admire Stiles' body, the hour-glass shape and the wide hips with the softest, hairless skin. It was always covered up under the layers of baggy clothing Stiles wore. 

He tucked the teen under a blanket and made his way to the main library. He was immediately surrounded and berated by questions fired off rapidly. They were all talking over each other and Derek had to yell at them to stop it. "One at a time," he said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" an extremely distressed Isaac asked. He and Stiles were so close Isaac viewed the younger teen as a mother figure. He even got Stiles a present on Mother's Day. 

"He'll be fine. He's just sleeping it off," he said. "What actually happened?" Allison asked. "Left detention, got drunk, had a _lot_  of mood swings," Derek replied as he tossed his jacket on the couch. 

"What's going on with him? Why's he acting out?" Boyd asked, surprising everyone. Boyd rarely ever talked. Derek didn't know if Stiles would be okay with the Pack knowing about his Dom assignment. "It's Stiles. God only knows what goes on in his head," he said, collapsing into his chair.

After several more questions and some reassurance from Derek, the Pack began to relax a little, knowing Stiles would be okay. When some time had passed and the others started focusing on conversations and research, Derek caught Scott's attention and directed him to another room.

"Is he actually okay?" was the first thing out of Scott's mouth. Stiles had wanted Derek to tell Scott for him because he didn't think he could face his best friend and say it. Derek was completely honest, he shook his head and told him. 

"He used," he said. Derek felt horrible when he saw Scott's face drop. The 'wolf looked towards the ground, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "H-he promised me though," he said, attempting to control his emotions.

"I know, he told me about that. He was actually having a meltdown because of it. He kept saying you were gonna hate him," Derek said. Scott sighed heavily as he wiped his eyes, shaking his head. "No. I could never hate him I just... I don't know what to do. It gets so _bad_ ," he said, pain evident in his voice.

It wavered as he continued, "I worry, all the time, that I'm gonna find him dead from an overdose or he's committed suici-" he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Scott, I know everything. The sub I was assigned is Stiles," he said.

Scott's jaw dropped so fast Derek was worried it may have hurt him. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. His face grew stern, "is that why he's doing all of this?" Derek sighed, "I think he's freaking out at the thought of another Dom after Joseph and that I've read his file and I'm the only one who knows his whole life story." 

He looked at Scott, "you're the one who found him after... you know." Scott had a pained expression as he nodded, "I still can't believe someone could do something like that. Nobody deserves that, especially not Stiles." 

Derek couldn't agree more. Knowing everything that kid had been through, he had so much respect for the strength Stiles had.

"When do you think I'll be able to talk to him? I just need to let him know... I'm not angry or anything. I just want him to be happy and healthy and God, Derek, they make him take all these medications that don't work. They make him sick and he'll have these random meltdowns and he didn't even recognise m-me," his voice hitched at the end.

"I don't know when. Maybe tomorrow? I don't know how fast he recovers," Derek replied. Scott sighed and tried to himself together when they heard someone calling for them. When he walked past Derek, he turned to the Alpha and said, quietly, "be good to him. Please." Derek nodded, "I promise." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, some sad stuff.

Derek went upstairs every so often to check on Stiles but, the teen had barely moved at all. Being a Tuesday night, the Pack disbanded at around nine, returning to their own homes. Scott stayed behind a little longer to talk to Derek. He didn't ask about anything on Stiles' file. The two had fought before when Scott asked too much. If Stiles wanted him to know something, he would tell it himself.

They talked about what the assignment would mean for them. Stiles would have to move into the House for two months. The whole relationship between Derek and him would change. Scott was concerned about Stiles' how it would effect Stiles' mental health. It would surely bring up some things he wanted to forget. Derek was _way_ more aware of that than Scott was.

They agreed to keep the information about the assignment, a secret from the others until Stiles said otherwise. Melissa would be the only one to know as she would have to fill out the papers resigning Fostering. Scott told him about the extent of Stiles' addiction. It had gotten to the point where he was using multiple times a day. This relapse, while it may have been only once, was bound to cause withdrawal since Stiles' body recognised the substance.

Scott departed home, leaving Derek to watch over Stiles after informing him of what signs to look out for. The Alpha walked up the stairs to check on the teen and found him sitting up on the bed, knees pulled close to his chest with his head resting on them. He didn't look up when the door opened.

Derek walked over, sitting on the bed next to him and laying a hand on the boy's back. "Scott wanted to talk to you," Derek said, "to tell you he's not angry." Stiles lifted his head, wiping at his tear-stained face, "he should be though. I broke my promise."

"He knows about the assignment," Derek said, gently. "Does he blame you for what I did?" Stiles asked, sincere concern in his voice. "No. We talked about that. I think he understands why you would be upset considering what happened with Joseph," Derek felt guilty when Stiles twitched at the name, pursing his lips and looking down.

"So... you know. Everything. You know everything about me," he said. Derek could hear the mix of emotions in his voice. "No, I don't. I know some of the shit you went through. But, I don't know _you._ I want to know **WHO** you are not **WHAT** you are because that doesn't matter to me. Delta or not, you're still Stiles."

Derek was a bit startled when Stiles threw himself onto him, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and burying his face there. Derek pulled the teen, fully into his lap, soothing his back in small circles.

Stiles was shaking as if he was cold but Derek could feel heat radiating off of him.

Fever, one of the signs Scott warned.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Derek asked, gently. Stiles shook his head. "Alright. Come on, let's get you something," he said, releasing his grip on the boy. Stiles pulled his jeans and long-sleeved shirt back on.

Derek led Stiles out of the room, arm wrapped around the teen's waist, mindful of his shakiness. Derek placed him on one of the bar stools and set to work making something for the two of them. He tried to think of any recipes but drew a blank. He hadn't cooked for someone else in a long time.

"Is pasta okay?" Derek asked. Stiles was resting his head on his folded arms, "I'm not really hungry." Derek grimaced. Nausea. Another sign. "Will you try to take even just a bite?" he asked. Stiles glanced up at him, completely silent for a moment before giving a small nod. Derek was aware of the teen watching him while he cooked.

He paused when he saw, out of the corner of his eye Stiles turn his face into the crook of his arm. The other hand gripped at his hair. "How you feeling, Red?" he asked. Stiles seemed like he was too tired to even lift his head and let out a quiet groan, "not very well."

"What about up here?" Derek asked, tapping his temple. Stiles glanced, taking a moment to understand what Derek was asking. "I think my brain is still trying to process it all," he said, "I thought they finally gave up on trying to ' **fix me** ' and turn me into a ' **law-abiding sub that knows his place in society**.'"

Derek placed a bowl of pasta in front of the boy, who looked at it with slight contempt. "You don't have to eat it all. Just try some," he said as he sat next to Stiles and began eating his own food. The teen's hands were shaking as twirled his fork and took a bite, grimacing slightly. "You don't like it?" Derek asked. "No, it's not that. Everything tastes bitter when I'm like this. Even water tastes bad," Stiles said.

That was another sign of withdrawal Scott warned him about.

Stiles took a couple more bites before shaking his head, "sorry," he said, pushing his bowl away. "It's fine. I'm glad you ate something," Derek responded, still feeling the heat of the fever radiating from the teen. They were both caught off guard when Stiles' cell phone rang. The name on the screen said 'Pelzanie.'

"Who's that?" Derek asked. "Peter. That means 'Creep' in Polish, by the way," he said. Stiles put the phone on speaker.

"What can I do ya for?" he asked. "Well, first of all, are you alright, Kid?" The genuine concern in Peter's voice surprised Derek. "Yeah, I'm good," he said and Derek could hear his heartbeat falter. He was lying.

"Okay. Good. So, our new monster just so happened to have left a little present at Doug's Pub right outside Beacon Hills," Peter said. "Oh, great. What kind of present?" Stiles asked. "Two dead bodies and a part of someone's liver," Peter responded, bluntly.

"Wow. **Lovely** ," Stiles said, sarcastically. "Just thought you might want to know 'cause it seems like it's headed towards the high school," Peter said, cheerily. "Yeah, I'll check it out, tomorrow. Thanks," Stiles answered. "No problem. And seriously, you can call me you know? If you ever need to talk to someone," Peter said, seriously. That put Derek on edge a bit.

"I know, you tell me all the time, P. I'll let you know how the check out with the school goes, alright?" Stiles said. "Okay," Peter answered. "Right, peace out," Stiles said as he ended the call. "When did you two get so close?" Derek asked, trying to keep his voice level. Of course, Stiles saw right through it. "Are you _jealous_?" he grinned. "I just want to know," Derek shrugged.

Stiles gave a doubtful look before pausing. "Can we watch a movie?" he asked. Derek thought for a moment, it was getting pretty late but it was obvious Stiles wasn't going to attend school tomorrow. He was only going there at night to find something on their monster.

"Sure. Which one?" he asked and preened when Stiles smiled, probably having thought Derek would say no. "Ever seen any Studio Ghibli?" Stiles looked horrified when Derek shook his head. "How are you even _alive_?" he asked, astonished. Derek rolled his eyes and then helped Stiles up, leading him to "the Den" where the Pack has their weekly Puppy-Pile.

They were looking through a bunch of movies when Derek saw Stiles smirk. Shaky hands snatched the remote from him and Stiles said, "close your eyes. No peeking." Derek huffed but did it. He heard some giggling and tried to look between his fingers. "Nuh uh. I said no peeking!" Stiles whined. Soon enough, a movie started and Derek snorted when he saw wolves run across the screen.

He had to admit, _Princess Mononoke_ was actually really good. They had started out spread apart but less than fifteen minutes in, they were huddled together, Derek's arm around Stiles. The teen shifted uncomfortable for a moment, clutching his right shoulder and cringing.

Derek thought maybe Stiles was just nervous about their new situation. "Derek?" he asked in a hushed tone, "can I... be on your other side?" It confused Derek for a moment but through the dim light and with the aid of his heightened sense of sight, he could see a look of pain on Stiles' face. Even without his werewolf strength, Derek could have easily lifted Stiles with one arm.

The boy let out a relieved sigh when he snuggled in close to Derek's other side. Derek pulled a blanket over for him which Stiles gladly accepted. Despite his wolf heat and his own fever, Stiles was cold. The blanket didn't cover his shoulder and Derek couldn't help but notice Stiles still had a hand on it. Derek replaced it with his own hand and he felt Stiles tense up immediately.

He rubbed lightly at the muscle there and the teen literally melted into him with a soft moan. Derek rubbed around, focusing on Stiles' body language to figure out what he did or didn't like. He was a bit concerned. He could feel some sort of damage. The bone felt chipped and ragged while there was a lump going through the muscle. Derek immediately recognised it as scar tissue.

He'd always wondered why Stiles was constantly dislocating it in lacrosse and always laid on his left side. He remembered when Scott accidentally pulled on his arm and Stiles let out a pained yelp. Derek thought maybe Scott's werewolf strength had pulled on his wrist but now he knew it was actually his shoulder that was hurt. There was an injury there that weakened it.

Derek was able to keep up with the plot of the movie which was a good thing since Stiles would question what he thought of it. It was a really good movie but Derek was having trouble focusing with Stiles pressed up against him and letting out small, breathy moans.

It was nearing 2 am when the movie ended and Derek himself was feeling pretty tired. He rarely stayed up this late but he knew Stiles was usually still awake at this time. Derek thought it was absolutely _insane_. The kid would go to sleep at 4 and wake up at 6 and was somehow able function. Derek went to bed at 10 or 11 and got up at 8 and if he got any less than that, he felt exhausted. He knew he would have to call in sick tomorrow.

There was no way he could go to work, not with that amount of sleep and certainly not with Stiles at home alone. Derek had seen people go through withdrawal before. He remembered sometime before the fire, his older cousin's husband had alcohol withdrawal. It was bad and Derek thought Stiles was handling himself pretty well.

"Can we go to bed?" a quiet voice asked. Derek nodded and helped Stiles up. When they reached the top of the stairs, Derek felt Stiles pull away from him. "Where are you going?" he asked. He was able to see through the dark, Stiles pointing to "his" room.

When the House was rebuilt, every Pack member got their own room in case they wanted to stay over. Stiles picked a room that was fairly small compared to the others. The walls were completely covered, from wall to ceiling, in case files and newspaper clippings. There were stacks of books everywhere and Derek wondered how someone with such horrible ADHD could sleep in a room like that.

"No, you're gonna stay with me tonight," he said. If the lights were on, Derek was sure he would see a bright blush on the teen's face. Stiles nodded and followed him into the bedroom he was in earlier. Derek paused, "you don't have a toothbrush, do you?" Stiles raised his eyebrows, "how much do you know about Deltas?" Derek shook his head, "not very much."

"Well, one of the things is, our bodies kinda naturally clean themselves. Like, unless there's mud or something on me, I don't actually have to take a shower or worry about any stuff like that."

Wow. Derek was sure to do some more research later.

He himself felt much in need of a shower. He came out of the bathroom later wearing just a pair of sweatpants. He couldn't help the satisfaction he got when he saw Stiles, who was under the covers, pretending like he wasn't ogling his abs.

He climbed in and Stiles squeaked when Derek pulled him in so his head was resting against Derek's chest. He felt Stiles shifted slightly and before he could stop himself, he asked, "what happened to your shoulder?" Stiles jolted a little. Derek could tell he was biting his lip. The teen let out a sigh, probably realising there was no reason to hide anything since Derek knew pretty much everything already.

"I tried to help my dad when..." he trailed before taking a breath, "when he was killed. I tried to stop the guy but... he stabbed me when I got in the way."

Derek clenched his jaw and tried to stop himself from saying anything. He wished he could tear that piece of shit apart.

"It went completely through my shoulder but a part of the blade broke off in my shoulder but at the hospital, no one did anything whatsoever to help. After a day, I just had to pull it out myself. It never healed properly."

Now Derek was really pissed. How could anyone do that? A little four-year-old just watched his father get stabbed to death and has a piece of the knife that killed him, going straight through his shoulder.

"What kind of damage did it do?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"I didn't know until Melissa took me to get an x-ray after seeing there was something wrong," he gave a sad chuckle when he said, "there's actually still a little piece left. The knife cracked my collarbone and then went all the way through my shoulder blade. It cut a part of the joint that holds your shoulder in place, which is why I keep dislocating it."

Derek wrapped an arm around the teen's waist and inhaled his not-yet-mate's scent. He intertwined his other hand with the smaller, softer one resting on his chest. He felt Stiles smile against his skin when he pulled him as close as physically possible. The teen pursed his lips, "you know your sister ships us, right?"

It took Derek a moment to remember what the word 'ship' meant.

"Which sister?" he asked. "Actually, both of them do. Peter too." Derek gave a doubtful snort. "I'm serious! He bet on it!" Stiles giggled, "Jackson said it would never happen and I kid you not, Peter bet **FIFTY** on it."

If Derek had a free hand, he would have facepalmed as Stiles informed him of all the people who 'shipped' them. He grinned.

Maybe it _wouldn't_ be so hard to tell them about the assignment


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of fluff to make up for everything I put my babies through.

Derek woke up twice to hear what sounded like coughing from the bathroom but realised it was Stiles retching. He got up to comfort the shaking teen, rubbing his back and wiping away tears. Nothing actually came up, it was just dry heaving but the boy was obviously miserable. The muscle cramps started an hour or two later, adding to the poor kid's suffering.

The 'wolf did everything he possibly could to comfort him, but there was very little he could do other than hold him close and be there for him.

Derek woke up way after 10, groggily at first, but then panicked when he realised the teen wasn't next to him. He was still concerned about Stiles' physical as well as mental health. His worry ebbed away when he smelled something absolutely delicious, wafting through the door and loud music playing, muffled by the walls.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Stiles, dancing around at the stove, skillfully flipping an omelette. Derek took a while to appreciate the sway of Stiles' hips to the beat of a Gorillaz song.

The teen jumped, gasping in surprise when Derek wrapped his arms around him, letting out a chuckle next to his ear.

"Give a girl a heart attack, I swear," Stiles tutted.

He paused for a moment, blushing.

"Uh, um, forget I said that. Slip of the tongue-tip of the shlong. You know how it goes," he shrugged, and Derek snorted loudly but made a mental note so as (not) to forget it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Stiles sighed, "well, I'm not nauseous anymore, so that's good. I'm still a bit shaky though. Fever is gone and no more muscle cramps."

Derek leaned down to nose at Stiles' neck, breathing in his sweet scent, the one that drove the werewolf absolutely crazy. Stiles practically preened and tried to hide a grin. "Can you pass me a plate, please?" he asked as he turned off the heat.

"Since you asked so nicely," Derek said, reaching for one. He did a double take when he handed it over. He grabbed Stiles' cheek and tilted his head to the side and inspecting his neck.

"What, Derek? What's wrong?" Stiles asked, alarmed.

"They're... gone?"

"What? What you on about?" Stiles started panicking.

"No no. You had marks... hickeys. On your neck. They aren't there anymore," Derek said, extremely confused.

"Jesus Christ, Derek. For real? That's what you're freaked about?" Stiles looked at him, incredulously. Derek just stared at him.

"It's this thing," he said, holding his wrist out and pointing to a small tattoo. Derek ran his finger over it and asked, "what is that?"

"I knew about the supernatural world before I even came to Beacon Hills, my best friend when I was little, Nina, she was a werewolf. There was a girl named Anna at a Home I was in. Her sister was a Delta that was killed in a hate crime. She found ou- wait... did you do any research on Deltas?"

Derek shook his head. He hadn't had any time to.

Stiles sighed, "okay. Basically, Deltas are born with a symbol right here," he said, placing his hand on the left side of his lower back, just below the ribs.

"It's a dead giveaway as to what we are. Someone... tried to get rid of mine but, it didn't work. Anna found out about what I was and wanted to help me. She was a witch. She made a rune to hide the symbol. It was completely unintentional but, it ended up hiding all of my scars and as well as any damage a day or two after it occurs. It's kinda like a magic shield. I can let it down and put it back up whenever I want but, I like to keep it on."

Derek was silent for a while as he tried to comprehend everything. Something in that caught his attention. "What do you mean someone tried to get rid of your mark?"

Stiles looked away, shifting uncomfortably, "there was an orderly who... wanted to keep me from being Fostered so I would have to stay in the hospital. He knew a Delta would immediately be snatched up if people knew. So, to keep people from finding out, he kinda... burned me with an iron to try and hide my mark."

What was someone supposed to say to that? Sorry? "Sorry" can't erase all of that trauma. Derek slid his arm around the teen, who melted against him as soon as he was embraced.

"Can I see you?" Derek asked and Stiles looked up at him in confusion. "I mean, you said you could let down the shield when you wanted. Can I see?"

Stiles blushed, biting his lip and driving Derek absolutely insane. "Derek, I am _covered_  in scars. It's not a pretty sight. Trust me, you don't want to see it."

"Yes, I do. It's _you_ , Stiles. Like I said before, I want to know _you_. All of you. Scars included. You don't have to hide from me. If you're not comfortable with it, just tell me," Derek said.

Stiles looked down in shame, "sorry."

"No," Derek said lifting the boy's chin to make him look back up at him, "don't be sorry for that. I hope, at some point, you'll trust me enough to show me but, don't apologise for telling the truth, okay?"

The teen huffed, "why are you just **so**  perfect? It's not fair, dude."

Derek was stopped before he could speak by his stomach growling loudly. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, "due to our little heart-to-heart, I have to reheat breakfast. Go sit down and put on whatever music you want."

Derek sighed as he let go of Stiles and sat down at the kitchen bar. He paused for a moment, trying to think of something to listen to. He remembered Peter and Stiles bonding over their shared taste in music after Stiles wore a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt so that's exactly what he put on.

He saw the grin spread across the teen's face as soon as the song, " _Can't Stop_ " started playing. Stiles mouthed the words, moving to the beat and Derek couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when the food was heated and Stiles stopped.

As soon as he took a bite, Derek thought Stiles was going into the wrong profession and should instead become a chef. Gordon Ramsay, who? He must have had some kind of reaction because Stiles started laughing, "is it good?"

He didn't even say anything, just made a noise but Stiles seemed to get the idea. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said, chuckling.

Stiles' phone started ringing on the table, playing the song " _Sweet Child O' Mine_ " loudly.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that's Isaac," Derek looked at him and Stiles nodded.

"How you doin Baebulah?" Stiles asked as he answered the phone.

Derek could hear Isaac answer, "I'm okay, Mama. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good, baby. Don't worry," he said and Derek was happy to hear his heartbeat stay steady.

Isaac let out a relieved sigh, "okay. Sorry, I just wanted to make sure. Class was so boring without you. I think even Coach was kinda sad that he didn't have anyone to pick on. Are you coming to the school tonight to check out that thing?"

"Yeppo. I'll be there," Stiles said.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Mama," Isaac answered.

"Bye, baby," Stiles grinned, voice filled with adoration.

Jesus Christ, that was so cute. Derek couldn't help feeling his heart warm up. Despite Isaac being a Beta (and mated to Cora), Stiles took him in as if he were his child. Isaac's father had been verbally abusive and even hit him a few times. It made sense that Stiles, with the sort of childhood he'd had, would have such a strong bond with him.

It always astounded everyone how Stiles could go from a total idiot to a protective mother in less than a second. Derek knew now that it was likely due to Stiles being a Delta but, he felt even if Stiles wasn't one, he'd still act the same way.

The kid was a genius, kind and caring, brave and willful and absolutely the most amazing thing ever.

"Dude, what?" Stiles let out a confused chuckle and Derek realised he was grinning.

"You are adorable," he said and watched the blush spread across the teen's face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am a fearsome beast of nature," he said, pursing his lips and crossing his arms.

"Mm, yes. The wild Stiles. Spits venomous sarcasm when provoked. Handle with caution," Derek said, pulling Stiles' chair close.

Stiles snorted, "that was literally the best description of me I have ever heard."

Bright honey-hazel eyes made Derek still as Stiles looked up at him. Derek would never get tired of seeing them. Stiles mentioned once that he sees things in numbers and symbols and words. While people look at the big details, Stiles looks at the small ones. His mind never stopped and Derek loved watching the teen figure out things faster than anyone else.

Even at that very moment, Stiles' eyes held the ever-present curiosity and inquisitiveness that never faltered.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek finally asked.

Stiles seemed a little surprised at the question, "a lotta things."

"Like what?"

"Like the statistics and chances of being assigned to you when you're already my Alpha. How I managed to get from Brooklyn and end up here. What's the Pack gonna think when they find out? What am I gonna say to Scott? Just, a lotta things," he said, eyes straying before returning to Derek. "Also that you still haven't called in sick."

"Oh, shit," Derek huffed as he grabbed his phone, releasing Stiles. Derek didn't even need an actual job, he had more than enough money. He just liked having something to do other than Pack related things.

After some quick coaching by Stiles on how to sound sick, Derek called up the somewhat pissed off owner of the auto shop. Thankfully, Stiles was a great actor and bestowed his knowledge unto Derek which led the 'wolf to effectively fool his boss.

Derek made a mental note to keep in mind how easy it was for Stiles to trick someone like that, lest it be used on him. Despite being able to hear a person's heartbeat and tell when they were lying, Stiles knew how to cheat the "Werewolf System." He knew the exact way to derail a conversation or avoid giving answers that would definitely be a lie.

If you asked him a 'yes' or 'no' question such as, "are you okay?" He would answer with something like, "not too bad." Stiles would never admit that he was not okay but, if he said 'yes,' he would be caught in a lie.

It was something Derek had picked up on recently, even before the file. If someone asked a personal question, Stiles deflected it in a way no one would notice. People perceived him as an open book, yet no one had actually read the pages. Besides Derek at least.

Derek wondered how hard it must be for Stiles, to keep all those secrets secret; to never tell anyone anything. How hard is it having to listen to other people complain about totally insignificant things while never uttering a word about his own problems?

He looked up to see the teen gripping his shoulder lightly with one hand while sipping from a cup of coffee with the other still shaky hand. It seemed like he hadn't even known until he paused, noticing Derek's gaze.

"Is there anything they can do to fix it?" Derek asked.

Stiles gave a tight-lipped, sad smile, "no, it healed around the piece of the knife. They said it would have to be a total replacement; collarbone, shoulder blade, everything. Then there's still the issue of the muscle damage. They said while it would relieve the pain, it would only be able to function at about 60% of what it already is." He shook his head, "I'm gonna keep going till I can't anymore. I'd rather be in pain but able to do stuff than be free of pain but NOT be able to do stuff."

Derek clenched his jaw hard. If someone had treated him right away, they probably would have been able to fix it. Now, Stiles had to suffer yet **_another_** thing, because of their negligence. Hadn't the kid been through enough?

"Hey," Stiles gave a cheeky grin. "It could always be worse," he said, shrugging.

Derek couldn't believe it. How could someone, who had endured so much pain and tragedy in such a short life, be so positive? How could someone, who had been through the worst humanity had to offer, who had been so mistreated still try to put a smile on other people's faces?

"I was wrong about you," Derek said.

Stiles tilted his head in confusion, "what?"

"When I first met you, I thought you were this helpless, annoying human, who was dumb enough to trespass and walk around the woods in the middle of the night. The first time you talked back and didn't listen, I thought you were just a disrespectful kid, who didn't care about what anyone else had to say," he said, stepping forward and grabbing the teen's hands.

"I was so wrong about you, and I'm sorry. You are the smartest, most caring person I've ever met. You've dealt with things nobody should ever have to deal with. I said some horrible things to you to try and get you out of the Pack because I didn't think you could take care of yourself. I didn't want anything to happen to you," he paused wondering if he should continue when he saw the teen's eyes tearing up.

"Stiles, as soon as I met you, I knew you were supposed to be my mate. The moment you walked away from me, every instinct told me to follow you. But, I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt, so I tried to keep you out of the way. But, you are the most stubborn person ever and I'm glad you are. I'm glad you didn't _leave_. I enjoy every moment I'm around you, even when you're ranting about video games or superheroes and I act like it's bothering me. It's not, I love it and I don't ever want it to stop. I don't want you to be reassigned. I want you to stay here and be mine."

"In simple terms that even I can understand, Stiles Stilinski, I love you, and I don't want you to leave."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda imagine the little "magic shield" sort of like the Glamour from The Mortal Instruments series. I know it's a bit of a stretch but it's something I've thought a lot about to add it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sad/angsty parts but also fluff. I love Melissa.

Derek regretted saying anything when the teen pulled his hands away, completely silent. He had a cold look in his tear-filled eyes as he seemed to be scanning Derek's face. It suddenly struck Derek as to what he was actually looking for.

Stiles was searching for an indication of a lie.

It was possible no one had ever said anything like that to Stiles or if they had, it hadn't been sincere. Someone may have tried to manipulate him into bonding. It was highly likely considering what some people would do to claim a Delta.

It broke Derek's heart. He could practically _see_  the battle the boy was having between logic and emotions, the struggle of wanting to believe him but not wanting to be hurt.

It felt like ages before the cold look turned to guilt as if he felt ashamed for not believing Derek. He looked away, biting his lip, tears falling.

Derek could hear the teen's heartbeat speed up as he took a step closer and lifted his chin. "Stiles, look at me," he said and there was a moment of hesitation before honey hazel eyes full of pain and conflict, met his own.

All words disappeared and Derek let instinct take over, kissing Stiles and praying he wasn't totally fucking up. Stiles was frozen for a moment before his brain seemed to finally process what was happening and reciprocated, kissing him back.

Shaky hands grabbed at his shirt like an anchor. Derek's own hands travelled to the boy's waist as he revelled in the softness of his lips and the taste of strawberries and vanilla. Arms wrapped around Derek's neck, pulling him down further to deepen the kiss.

Neither wanted to stop but it seemed like they both forgot how to breathe properly. When they separated, both were practically panting. Instead of pain, Stiles' eyes were filled with something else: genuine happiness.

Biting his lip the way that drove Derek crazy, he nodded, "okay."

Confused, Derek asked, "what?"

"I'll stay. I don't wanna ask for reassignment," he said, once again scanning Derek's face. This time he seemed to be looking for a sign of disapproval but was instead met with a wide grin.

The teen giggled as Derek picked him up, swirling him around and kissing him again. Derek had decided long ago that Stiles' laugh was one of his favourite sounds and this only solidified his opinion.

He couldn't get enough of the boy; his scent, his eyes, his lips, his smile, his silly little giggle, his horrible puns that made only himself laugh, his kindness, his sassiness and stubbornness, his _everything_.

There was nothing Derek **didn't** love about him.

They spent the next two hours on the couch, kissing and cuddling with Stiles practically on top of Derek while they watched a movie. Derek had noticed that Stiles' fidgetting became more prevalent as time past.

He felt like slapping himself in the face for his stupidity when he realised something. "When was the last time you took your medication?"

Stiles tensed above him slightly, shooting him a sheepish grin. "A day or two..." he trailed off and Derek sat up abruptly, startling him.

"You don't take only Adderall though, you take other things as well, right?" he asked, concerned. He didn't want Stiles going through _another_ withdrawal.

Stiles groaned, "I hate them. They don't help, just make me feel sick. I don't want to take them anymore."

"You can't just stop them suddenly, Red. **THAT** will make you sick. If I take you to a different doctor, one who will actually listen to what you have to say and not just give you more pills, will you take your medication in the meantime?" he asked.

Stiles sighed heavily. "Fine," he said, letting his head fall against Derek's chest.

"Are they at Scott's house?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, "yeah they're in a locked cabinet. Only Melissa has the code."

Derek pulled back slightly to see the teen's smirk. " _Only_ Melissa?"

"I mean... did you really think a little lock is gonna get the best of me? It's like _too_ easy sometimes. I like a good challenge, every once in a while," he said nonchalantly.

Derek paused for a moment, "three playing cards in a row. There is a two to the right of a king. A diamond will be found to the left of a spade. An ace is to the left of a heart. A heart is to the left of a spade. Now, name all three cards."

"Ace of Diamonds, King of Hearts, Two of Spades," Stiles said, immediately. Derek stared at him in awe. He hadn't figured that riddle on his own. Someone had to tell him the answer.

With some reassurance that they could get milkshakes after getting Stiles' medications, he was able to get the teen off the couch and in the car towards Scott's house. On the way there, Derek asked more riddles to which Stiles answered in less than a second, correct every time.

"I am taken from a mine, and shut up in a wooden case, from which I am never released, and yet I am used by almost everybody. What am I?"

"Pencil lead."

"What has a head and a tail, but no body?"

"A coin."

"He has married many women but has never been married. Who is he?"

"A priest."

"What is as light as a feather, but even the world's strongest man couldn't hold it for more than a couple minutes?"

"His breath."

"How can someone go eight days without sleeping?"

"They sleep at night."

"Can you name four days that start with the letter 'T'?"

"Tuesday, Thursday, today, and tomorrow."

Derek thought and thought before he decided to use the longest riddle he knew, "I have four questions.  
**One** : How can we put an elephant in a refrigerator?  
**Two** : How can we put a giraffe in the same refrigerator?  
**Three** : The king of the jungle invites all the animals to a party. Everyone comes, except for one animal. Which animal does not come to the party?  
**Four** : You come to a crocodile-infested lake. You can't go around it, you can't go under it and you can't go over it. How do you get across?"

Stiles answered immediately, " **One** : We open the door, put the elephant in the refrigerator and close the door.  
**Two** : We open the door, take the elephant out of the refrigerator, put the giraffe in and close the door.  
**Three** : The giraffe is the only animal who doesn't go to the party because he's still in the refrigerator.  
**Four** : You swim across the lake. All the crocodile are at the party,"

"Also, why the fuck would you ever put a giraffe or an elephant in a refrigerator?" Stiles chuckled.

Meanwhile, Derek was absolutely speechless. He'd asked that riddle to Lydia, who he thought was one of the smartest people he had ever met, and even _she_ had to write out the whole thing and took almost half an hour to figure it out. Stiles did it in a matter of seconds.

"How do you do that?" Derek questioned, still somewhat in shock.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"How do you solve things so fast?" Derek asked, glancing over at Stiles, who had sunken low in his chair with his knees up and his worn out Converse resting on the dashboard.

He shrugged slightly, "I just hear or see stuff and it will just click into place."

"What do you mean?" Derek was confused.

Stiles shifted, "It's either common sense and logicality or... something I really don't know how to explain. When I look at someone, there are little things that my brain focuses on who they are. I can tell where they're from, where they slept last night, how many people live with them, if they're having an affair, if they're dangerous and should be avoided," he got very quiet.

Derek pondered for a moment, "that guy a month or two ago, the one in the pack from Arizona. You hesitated before shaking his hand and you didn't want any of us going near him. Did you see something that made you not like him?"

Stiles nodded, "as soon as he walked in, I got a bad feeling. The first thing I do when I meet someone is, look at their eyes. I only have to do it once and it tells me whether or not they're safe. I've been around enough monsters to know one when I see one. Most of them are human.

The moment I saw him I had the words ' _narcissist, liar, and sexual predator'_ show up. Obviously, that last one is enough to put anyone on edge. I later talked to another Beta from that pack and she told me that he's constantly trying to get in women's beds and gets aggressive when he doesn't get what he wants. I know everyone in our Pack can take care of themselves but, I'm always going to worry. No matter what."

"Does that happen with every person you meet?" Derek asked.

Again, Stiles nodded, "yeah. Doesn't say the same thing about everyone but that always happens. Scott wasn't the first person I met in Beacon Hills but he was the first I felt okay with. We were in gym class, it was my first day at school. I didn't have a gym locker yet so I pretty much just had to sit and watch the class because I couldn't change.

I saw Scott over in the corner, lookin like he was about to drop at any moment. Eventually, Coach had some pity on him and let him sit out. He tried to introduce himself but with the asthma and all, it was just wheezing sounds," Stiles said fondly, "I saw the words, ' _immature, nice, and loser_ ' and helped him find his inhaler. I saw he had a Superman sticker on the side of it and we got into a debate on who was better; Superman or Batman and in my mind, I was like, 'this is now your friend. Stick by him, he's alright.' And since then we haven't separated."

Derek looked over to see Stiles grinning over the happy memory. He'd always wondered how the two had come across each other. Curiosity won over him and he asked the question he had been thinking about, "what did you see when you met me?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably. "I uh... well it um, it said," he paused, sighing deeply. "It said, ' _misjudged, betrayed_ , and... _mate_.'"

Derek thanked the high heavens they had reached a traffic light just as Stiles said that or he would have slammed on his brakes in the middle of the road. "You knew we were mates right from the beginning?" he asked in utter disbelief, "why didn't you say anything?!"

"I seem to recall you admitting to doing the same exact thing, just a couple hours ago," Stiles shot back, defensively.

"I thought it would keep you safe!" Derek exclaimed, growing angrier as Stiles stayed silent, pressing himself against the door as far away from Derek as physically possible. When the traffic light turned green, Derek drove forward enough to dodge the other vehicles as he pulled over to the dirt edge of the road.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Derek asked again, his tone more pointed. The boy's body was completely tensed and his scent changed to cinnamon. He was **pissed.** His jaw was clenched and he looked out the window, refusing to face Derek.

Very suddenly, the anger seemed to drain out. He slumped back against the chair, drawing his knees closer to himself. The scent of caramel replaced the cinnamon. Derek never noticed that particular scent until a few weeks ago. It only happened when Stiles seemed sad. He now knew it was actually him suffering from bad thoughts and memories.

Derek turned to face him. "Stiles?" he asked very gently, knowing that Stiles tended to be emotionally fragile in this sort of state.

"It was easier to cope," the teen answered quietly.

"What?"

Stiles still wasn't facing him but Derek could see a pained look from the side. "I thought you hated me," he said, "when I joined the Pack and even months after that, you acted like you absolutely despised me. It's rare that a Delta finds their True Mate. We're usually either sold off or killed before we can meet them. Sometimes, a True Mate will reject a Delta because of what they are or for some other reason.

I found out that if a Delta in a pack had a True Mate also in the pack if they were rejected, all bonds with the other members would be severed. I never said anything because I thought you hated me and if I told you and you rejected me, my bonds to the others would break. I couldn't stand the thought of that happening so I just ignored the pain and said nothing."

The guilt Derek always felt when thinking about the things he did and said to Stiles in those months hit him hard.

"Today was the first time it stopped hurting since I met you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's physically painful for a Delta to be around their True Mate but unbonded to them. Any sort of rejection, even if it isn't a full one, hurts. Anytime you said something, it felt like my Delta marking was being stabbed by hundreds of needles," he bit his lip as if trying to stop himself from saying more. "There was one day, you called me while I was at home and said, ' _we don't need you. You'll just get in the way_.' I wasn't even near you but it felt like someone injected _acid_ into my veins. It hurt," he said the last part quietly as if he was shameful.

Derek felt like the absolute worst person in the whole world for making this poor kid, who had been through Hell and back, suffer even more.

Honey hazel eyes finally met his. He expected to see anger and bitterness, but there was none. "I don't blame you at all," Stiles said with a sad smile, "I know now that you were only trying to help. You never intended for that to happen. I have no reason to hold anything against you."

Derek again questioned how someone who had been so hurt, be so forgiving? "I'm so sorry. For everything I did, everything I said," he felt his chest tighten as he looked down in shame.

A soft hand laid down on his clenched fist. "Don't do the self-pitying thing. You still owe me a milkshake, and I expect **lots** of cuddling later," Stiles said, his usual snarkiness having fully returned in a matter of seconds. The scent of caramel dissipated, replaced by Derek's favourite fragrance: _strawberries and vanilla._

Derek restarted the car, merging back onto the road before lacing his fingers through Stiles'. "As many as you want," he promised and was greeted with a wide grin.

"I will hold you to that," the boy said.

They drove the remainder of the way discussing how they would tell the Pack while the radio broadcasted an extremely overplayed song. Derek still felt some guilt lingering in the back of his mind, but Stiles had seemingly recovered from his fragile state, putting Derek's conscience slightly more at ease.

They arrived at Scott's house, surprised to see Melissa's car in the driveway. Stiles nearly fell over when the door swung open while he was in the midst of unlocking it with the key hidden in the underside of a potted plant.

Melissa stood in the doorway, arms crossed with an unhappy look on her face. "You have a lot of explaining to do," she said, waving her finger at Stiles before noticing Derek. She seemed slightly confused but moved to the side to let them enter, Stiles hanging his head in shame.

Derek was surprised by how honest Stiles was with her. He told her everything. Melissa was very visibly upset when he mentioned his relapse.

"Scott told me," she said before uttering the phrase every child had hated hearing, " _I'm not mad. I'm just **disappointed**_."

Stiles apologised over and over again but owned up to what he had done without attempting an excuse. It was one of the things Derek loved about Stiles. He knew when he made a mistake and usually admitted it. Getting out of trouble in school: a completely _different_ story. The boy had mastered the skill of improvisation and could give a completely fabricated explanation without batting an eye and could remember exactly what he said so if questioned again, he could give the same report.

His twitching had become almost nonstop and after some more chastisement, he was freed and Melissa unlocked the cabinet for him to grab his medications. He and Derek agreed on the way to Scott's that Stiles would move in as per the requirements of assignments. They would still have to report to the town hall on Thursday and pretend like they'd never met before.

Derek had the foresight to bring the papers Melissa needed to sign and after fetching them from the car, Melissa began to fill them out. She looked up at him while Stiles was retrieving his essentials. "You'll take care of him, right?"

Derek nodded, "absolutely."

She tried to keep tears in as she finished signing the documents, handing them over to Derek. She also wrote down her number and gave it to him. "In case either of you need anything," she said and Derek accepted it with gratitude. She really was an extraordinary lady.

Stiles returned soon with his school bag and a small bag of clothing. They would be back sometime later in the week to collect his other things.

True to his word, when they left, Derek took Stiles to get milkshakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schools, feelings, info, and FINALLY SMUT

Trigger warning for transphobia (pretty much explaining the history of Deltas) and mentions of gender dysphoria. But also a bit of SMUT in the chapter. Just a taste of what's tp come. Puns completely intended.

 

They drove around for several hours, waiting for dark when they would need to be at the school. They both knew Beacon Hills so well it was almost as if they built it themselves, so they instead went further out of town to a place Stiles had never seen.

Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't having trouble paying attention to driving while Stiles absentmindedly chewed on the straw of his milkshake. There was no sound it was more about the way Stiles' lips wrapped around it while he stared out the window, watching the world pass.

Stiles, of course, knew Derek was looking at him. The milkshake had thinned with the warmth and Stiles, knowing Derek was watching, took a sip but moved the straw in the midst, letting a drop of the white liquid roll down from his lips.

Using one of his fingers, he wiped it off and brought it to his mouth, cleaning it off with his tongue before sucking on it slightly, giving Derek a full show. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Derek's jaw clench and his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white.

When night began to fall, they headed back to Beacon Hills. Any confidence Stiles had gained from his little display evaporated the moment he thought about having to face Scott.

"It's going to be fine, Stiles. Relax," Derek said, catching onto the teen's anxiety.

Stiles looked at him doubtfully, "I don't know. We both take promises super seriously. I won't be surprised if he never trusts a single thing I say ever again."

"He's a werewolf. He can hear when someone lies," Derek said.

Stiles shook his head, "there's a difference between lying and breaking a promise. If I had made the promise, but fully intended on using again, _that_ would have been a lie. I planned on keeping my word but... obviously, that didn't happen," he said, somewhat bitterly.

Pulling into the school's parking lot, Stiles hesitated to get out of the car. He took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out, Derek at his side. They walked towards the outdoor field, Derek interlaced his hand with Stiles', giving a reassuring squeeze when they saw several of the others under the field's lights. They parted before entering the gates.

Isaac visibly restrained himself from tackling Stiles, instead, hugging him tightly. Derek watched them whisper something to each other. When they separated, Stiles reached up to run his fingers through Isaac's hair affectionately, fixing a misplaced curl. Laura informed them they had seen the creature enter the school less than five minutes before they came.

Scott, Allison, Ethan, and Danny hadn't arrived yet, so the ones who were currently there decided how to break up the groups. Once they arrived, they split into groups of four: Isaac, Cora, Erica, and Boyd; Lydia, Jackson, Laura, and Peter; Danny, Ethan, Aiden, and Kira; and Derek, Stiles, Allison, and Scott as the final group.

Before breaking up, Danny and Stiles snuck into the office, accessing the security cameras to loop their footage for an hour to hide the Pack's presence within the school.

Assigned the cafeteria and top floor of the school, Allison obviously noticed the tension between Scott and Stiles as they walked down, shooting Derek a questioning look to which the Alpha only shook his head. Her confusion only escalated when Scott pulled the younger boy into the bathroom of the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They're probably talking about what happened," Derek said, trying to play dumb.

She nodded and they began to scour the kitchen with the aid of flashlights. Ten minutes later, the two boys entered, both wiping their eyes suspiciously but Derek was happy to see them standing close enough to brush against each other.

Searching the kitchen, Stiles pointed to the walk-in refrigerator for someone to check while he looked in the tray room. Scott pressed his ear against the door, listening for anything inside. Despite hearing nothing, Scott locked it anyway. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so after a while, they made their way to the top floor.

Searching the rooms, the stench of rotten meat filled the hallways as they attempted to find the source. Derek felt his blood freeze when he heard the sound of Stiles crying out after he entered a utility closet.

Allison, being the closest one to the room, ripped open the door, pausing for a moment as Derek and Scott reached the room. Stiles lay on the ground with what looked like a mass of fatty skin on top of him.

"I would _really_  appreciate some assistance in getting this shit off of me," Stiles said exasperatedly as he tried to push the skin away.

The stench of the rotted meat had Scott gagging while Derek pulled Stiles out from underneath. The teen was covered in blood and other unmentionable fluids, his clothing completely ruined. The flesh on the ground began to bubble alarmingly and they managed to slam the door shut before the sound of a small explosion echoed through the hallway.

Waiting a moment before opening the door again, the splattered mess began to seemingly evaporate, smoking and hissing. In a matter of seconds, all that was left was Stiles' flashlight on the ground.

The remains covering Stiles did not do the same and the teen disappeared into the bathroom to try and clean it off as much as possible. A very grumpy Stiles emerged several minutes later, clothes soaking wet from the sink.

Thankfully, he hadn't been wearing his beloved red sweater but lifting his leg he shouted, "IT BURNED A FUCKING HOLE IN MY SHOE!"

Looking over, it had indeed burned a hole right through the sole of his Converse. "Of course, of fucking course. Its gotta eat through fucking rubber. Won't go through steal no, no its gotta go through **RUBBER**. Great!" he stomped his foot, pouting like a petulant child and slapped Scott's shoulder when the Beta laughed.

"You don't smell though, so that's good," Scott said, trying to pull himself together.

Always one for innuendoes, Stiles tugged on his drenched shirt saying, "I'm wet and NOT IN THE GOOD WAY." He huffed, still pouting, "at least we can go home now."

"We still have a couple minutes though. And, now we know it's here," Allison said.

Stiles shook his head, "that's what happens when it dies. It turns into a pile of skin and breaks down. Unless it had babies or something, which I highly doubt because it only lays eggs in salt water, we're done and don't even have to clean up," he paused, looking down at himself, "well... _I_  have to clean up."

Sending a quick text to the other groups, they started on their way back to the field, Stiles complaining the whole time. He groaned when they reached the gravel patch, not wanting to walk over it with his dysfunctional shoe.

Having pity on the boy, (and also just trying to get him to stop whining) Derek picked him up, carrying him across and grimacing as his own shirt got wet. He felt proud when Scott smiled at him, satisfied that his best friend was being treated kindly.

Stiles frowned when Derek placed him down again as they neared the field, but gave him a small peck on the cheek to show his appreciation.

"Had a good time, Stiles?" Jackson asked, taking in the younger boy's ruined clothes.

"Abso- _fuckin_ -lutely," Stiles said with an extremely fake cheery smile, "can't you tell how damn _happy_ I am?" he asked, through his clenched teeth.

Sharing information, Ethan stated they had found a trail of destruction in the locker room that they straightened up and Danny had gone ahead without Stiles and wiped the footage from every camera to hide evidence of anything ever happening.

Derek hadn't noticed the temperature had dropped until he felt Stiles shivering next to him. Not surprising considering his clothes were damp. Derek held his arm out, creating a space for the teen to huddle close against him, drawing several looks from the others.

Peter, the bastard, had an amused look on his face as he tried (and failed) to suppress a smirk. Derek remembered what Stiles had said about Peter, betting on them and he gritted his teeth.

He didn't want his damn uncle to get that money.

The Pack parted ways again, this time heading to their own homes and calling it a night. Stiles' teeth began to chatter as he and Derek walked back to the car, leading the 'wolf to blast the heat, despite his own discomfort.

Music played on the radio and Derek could see Stiles moping, staring sadly at his destroyed shoe. "We'll get you a new pair tomorrow, after school. You brought another pair from Scott's house so you're good until then," Derek said.

Stiles slumped in his chair, groaning loudly, "UUUUUUGGHHH."

Derek looked over at him, eyebrows raised, "problem?"

"Do I _have_  to go?" Stiles whined.

"Yes, you have to go. You missed today, I'm not gonna let you fall behind in class," Derek said.

Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes. "What?" Derek asked, trying to keep his tone cool. He hated when someone rolled their eyes at him.

"There are very few things I'm actually good at; academics is one of them. I skip all the time, but I've gotten perfect scores on every test, every essay, I turn in my homework, I don't need to be there," Stiles said.

Derek listened for any sign of a lie, but couldn't find one. If Stiles had said this when they first met, he wouldn't have believed it. Now, it didn't surprise him. The kid was smart as Hell. "You're going tomorrow, Stiles," Derek said absolutely. He wasn't about to let his attendance slip anymore.

Stiles realised quickly it was futile to argue on this topic and sulked all the way home.

Entering the House, Stiles turned to Derek. "Can I take a shower?" he asked. The tone of his voice sounded like he expected Derek to say no.

"Of course," he said, leading the boy up to their bathroom and showing him the controls for the temperature of the water before leaving him be.

Derek remembered what Stiles said about Deltas being "self-cleaning" but he didn't blame the teen for wanting a shower after his encounter with shlopped off skin. He realised it was a perfect time to actually do his research on Deltas. He hadn't had the chance to do it before.

Returning to the living room, he started to search information on his computer. As he read, he began to think Deltas were probably one of the most interesting and, certainly, the most tragic beings in the world.

'A Delta can anatomically change their biological sex at will. A Delta presenting as a male may choose to possess female genitalia despite already having a uterus, as all Deltas do. They may choose to be hermaphroditic or "intersex" possessing characteristics of both male and female genitalia. Many Deltas suffer from gender dysphoria and feel abnormal compared to the rest of the population.

The unfortunate history of persecution has undoubtedly influenced this idea of isolation. Viewed as abominations by many, Deltas tend to hide their identities out of fear of prejudice. Several claim public situations are emotionally and psychologically exhausting. The constant paranoia of being found, force many to avoid social interaction.'

Derek wondered for a moment if maybe this contributed to Stiles' anxiety of socialising. The article went on to talk about how Deltas are more likely to suffer from mental illness, almost seventy-eight percent being diagnosed with some form of depression.

'Many believe a Delta's sole purpose in life is to please an Alpha and bear children. Occasionally, if mistreated or abused, a Delta will rebel against their natural instinct to submit. It is physically painful to do so. There have been five documented cases of a Delta resisting a Dominant's Voice.'

Looking back on the fight Stiles had with the Alpha, Jason, Derek wondered if it hurt Stiles to refuse to sit down. He couldn't help but feel proud of the boy, who refused to give into an order to do something he didn't want to do, against his very nature.

Reading on, the article explained the history of Deltas in depth, describing in gruesome detail the horrors of the near genocide they faced. It sickened Derek to think about it. It always confused him as to why someone could be viewed as "less than." Racism and sexism baffled him in school, to the point where he took a psychology course in college in an effort to understand the reasoning behind it.

It still confused him to this day.

Nearing the end of the article, it took a very sudden turn. It began to explain the bodily functions of a Delta other than their ability to change their sex.

Before he could read it, Stiles entered the room, hair damp from his shower. He wore pyjama pants the donned several comic book-style exclamations like 'BANG' and 'POW.' Derek found his geekiness adorable and then he realised Stiles was wearing one of _**his**_  shirts.

"I hope you don't mind. It looked comfy and it smells like you," he said.

Derek decided he wouldn't mind if Stiles wore every single article of clothing he owned. The sight of it on him had his wolf howling with possessiveness. It was too big for Stiles, the sleeves passing his hands and the hem of it reaching his thighs and Derek loved it.

Noticing Derek's reaction, Stiles smirked, spinning slowly to give Derek a bit of a show. "Like it?" he asked smugly.

Clenching his jaw, Derek looked away and said, "I'm gonna make dinner. Are you okay with chicken?"

Derek might have been misreading but Stiles seemed somewhat disappointed. "Yeah, sure. Chicken's fine," he said flatly.

"You still have homework, right?" he asked and Stiles grimaced, nodding. "Come to the kitchen table and do it while I make dinner," Derek said.

While cooking, Derek glanced over at the teen frequently. It was no secret that Stiles was easily distracted so it didn't surprise Derek to see him looking around the room or trying to fix the bent ring of his school binder. What _did_ surprise him was all the while Stiles wasn't paying attention, he never once stopped writing.

The boy was looking down at something in his lap and Derek practically snorted when he realised, Stiles was watching a video on his phone.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing homework," Derek said, making the teen jump.

"I am," Stiles replied curtly, waving his paper in the air without looking at him.

"You can't watch a video and do homework at the same time," Derek said, eyebrows raised at the sharpness of the response.

"(I) can watch a video and do homework at the same time. I read the questions, I know the answers, I can write without focusing on it," he said dismissively.

The Alpha part of Derek did **not** like the attitude, but he kept himself under control and instead took the paper from the boy's hand. He was absolutely shocked to find the handwriting was immaculate; perfectly straight on the lines and even, despite Stiles not even looking at it while writing.

Derek had taken a Forensics class in high school, during one of the units, they analysed handwriting. The way Stiles wrote his 'g's and 'y's were typically feminine but the consistency in his lettering was amazing.

In flawless cursive, Stiles gave incredibly detailed and in-depth answers. The flow of his words made Derek wonder if Stiles was a writer. It would make sense considering his wording of his responses.

Looking up at the teen, Derek was faced with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow, the typical look for Stiles when he was not in a good mood and someone was bothering him. It irritated Derek somewhat but it didn't take away from how blown away he was.

"You are absolutely amazing," he said, and Stiles' challenging look disappeared, being replaced with a bright blush.

Handing the paper back and returning to cooking out of concern of burning it, Derek continued to keep an eye on the boy as he worked through assignment after assignment with little difficulty. He had forgotten that Stiles was moved up a grade and it made sense to him now as to why that was.

Finishing dinner, Derek served it and they sat together watching the video Stiles was watching. Derek was the one not paying attention now, instead, he was focusing on how his shirt draped the teen's shoulders.

Stiles most likely noticed his staring as he stretched in his chair. He was surprisingly flexible, back stretching elegantly and arms extended, head leaning back to expose his neck. Pretending like nothing happened, he returned to the video.

Derek was getting frustrated, the constant flirting and the fact that Stiles was covered in his scent was testing his self-control. He was struggling against his wolf and instinct to mark and claim and the frustration was building.

Once the video was over, they cleared their plates, Stiles immediately washing the dishes, shooing off Derek when he tried to help, claiming since Derek cooked he should do something in return.

The domesticity of it all felt foreign to Derek. His past relationships (after Kate) never lasted more than two or three months. For nearly a year before he met Stiles, the thought of living with a partner was not appealing. Now, the idea of waking up next to Stiles was something he wanted.

The teen entered the living room a couple minutes later, sleeves rolled up to prevent them from getting wet. Turning on a movie, Stiles climbed onto his lap.

Derek quickly realised that's something Stiles did quite often. He liked to sit in people's laps. Derek had seen it with Scott, with Isaac, with Danny, even Allison and Lydia (who didn't seem to mind at all.) They just accepted it without complaint and let him stay.

Seeing Stiles sitting in **PETER'S** lap made Derek nearly lose his shit as his uncle just winked at him and held onto Stiles' waist, pretending he was trying to prevent him from falling. Peter's lap seemed to be one of Stiles' favourite laps to sit in but now he had a feeling it was just to make him jealous.

It fucking worked.

The teen resting against his chest shifted, snuggling closer and bringing Derek back to the present. He continued to shift, trying to find a comfortable position. Derek had to grip the boy's hips to keep him in place, trying to suppress his "problem."

Obviously, Stiles knew exactly what he was doing and Derek found himself being straddled, honey hazel eyes blown wide flickered from his eyes to his lips. Kissing him roughly, Derek pulled Stiles in closer, revelling in the little gasp he drew out of the teen by biting his lip.

Stiles rocked his hips, grinding down and moaning softly against his mouth. The teen slid out of his grasp, dropping to his knees between Derek's legs. The werewolf growled as Stiles mouthed at the clothed bulge in his jeans.

"Can I, please?" Stiles asked, reaching for the fly of Derek's trousers. With a nod of approval, he unzipped him, nimble fingers dipping down and pulling Derek's restrained erection free.

His eyes widened as he was faced with Derek's size. His hand barely wrapped around it, only connected by the very tips of his fingers. Looking up at Derek, he asked, "how the _fuck_ do you find pants that _fit?"_

Derek snorted, "with great difficulty," he said, taking one of Stiles' lines.

Stiles chuckled as he licked a stripe along the underside of his cock, following the thick vein. Wrapping his lips around the head, he ran his tongue over the slit, earning a groan from the older man.

Taking an inch more into his mouth had Derek running his hand through Stiles' hair. "Don't choke yourself," he said.

The teen looked at him, raising an eyebrow and a look in his eyes as if he'd just been challenged. It confused Derek for a moment until he nearly had a brain aneurysm when Stiles suddenly took him _entirely_  down his throat, all the way to the base without a single gag.

Stiles began to bob his head, letting out a moan when Derek fisted his hair, sending vibrations that made the 'wolf jerk. Stiles suddenly stopped, through his lashes, he looked up at Derek innocently.

He tilted his head, leaning into Derek's touch and tapping his thigh. It took Derek a moment to realise Stiles was letting him take control.

He fucked into his mouth, making Stiles jolt forward to support himself by holding onto Derek's thighs. He somehow managed to continue sucking while Derek thrust roughly, growling. He slowed down occasionally to appreciate Stiles' lips stretched around his cock before returning to his punishing pace.

Stiles' brows were furrowed and his eyes watered, he didn't gag but no doubt his jaw ache. Werewolf stamina. Derek pulled him off every now and again to let him quickly catch his breath.

Feeling himself getting close, he tried to pull Stiles off again but instead, the teen shook his head, bobbing up and down, sucking hard. Derek came with a snarl, Stiles swallowing every bit of it. Leaning back, Stiles was breathless as he tucked the werewolf back into his jeans.

Derek yanked the boy onto the couch, pinning him down and attacking his neck. He blushed bright red, shifting underneath him before keening when Derek slid a hand down his pyjama pants, wrapping a hand around him.

It didn't take long to push Stiles over the edge with Deltas being far more sensitive than normal people. The teen shouted, back arching and let out a high pitched whine as his whole body shivered.

The scent of strawberries and vanilla filled Derek's senses and he nuzzled against the younger's throat, kissing the marks he sucked into the smooth skin.

"You okay?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded, looking not quite fully present. "Let's get you cleaned up and changed," Derek said.

"Um," Stiles blushed, voice hoarse, "don't need to." Avoiding Derek's confused look, Stiles continued, "Deltas don't have a need for that kind of stuff. We don't produce... uhn, **yeah**."

Derek snorted, Stiles was cute when he blushed. Even more so with his hair dishevelled and his lips, a dark red colour. Lifting the teen up, he carried him to their bed, making sure to lay him down on the side that wouldn't hurt his shoulder.

Stiles whined when Derek let go of him to strip off his clothing, making him chuckle. Climbing into bed, Stiles immediately curled against him, revelling in the body heat of the werewolf.

He fell asleep quickly, faster than any other occasion he could remember. Derek carded his fingers through the sleeping teen's hair, double checking his alarms were on so Stiles would wake up for school. He was definitely going to be dealing with a lot of complaining but, he didn't mind.

Stiles would probably be exhausted tomorrow. He'd had three emotional breakdowns in the same day. One during Derek's confession, another in the car with his own confession of knowing they were mates (though he managed to keep himself from crying) and the third being the heart to heart with Scott at the school that he still needed to ask Stiles about.

He was just happy the two seemed as close as they were before: as close as brothers.

Derek was absolutely going to spoil him tomorrow when taking him shopping. Stiles was notorious in the Pack for refusing to let others pay for him. It surprised Derek he even allowed him to buy the milkshake. There was bound to be some resistance, but Derek wasn't gonna let that stop him from pampering the boy.

Lord knows the kid deserved to be coddled after everything he'd dealt with and Derek was Hellbent on making that happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment! I like reading them it makes me a very happy bean. Y’all have been so awesome. Thank you so much! So tell me... how do you feel about the little bit of smutty smut smut?


	8. Chapter 8

____Stiles' POV______________

"I was wrong about you," Derek said.

Huh?

"When I first met you, I thought you were this helpless, annoying human, who was dumb enough to trespass and walk around the woods in the middle of the night. The first time you talked back and didn't listen, I thought you were just a disrespectful kid, who didn't care about what anyone else had to say," he said, lightly grabbing Stiles' hands.

What the fuck is he doing?

"I was so wrong about you, and I'm sorry. You are the smartest, most caring person I've ever met. You've dealt with things nobody should ever have to deal with. I said some horrible things to you to try and get you out of the Pack because I didn't think you could take care of yourself. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Please, stop. Don't bring this up.

"Stiles, as soon as I met you, I knew you were supposed to be my mate. The moment you walked away from me, every instinct told me to follow you. But, I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt, so I tried to keep you out of the way. But, you are the most stubborn person ever and I'm glad you are. I'm glad you didn't leave. I enjoy every moment I'm around you, even when you're ranting about video games or superheroes and I act like it's bothering me. It's not, I love it and I don't ever want it to stop. I don't want you to be reassigned. I want you to stay here and be mine."

This is cruel. Don't fucking joke about this.

"In simple terms that even I can understand, Stiles Stilinski, I love you, and I don't want you to leave."

Lie.

Lie.

_Lielielielie_

He has to be lying. How could anyone want him?

 

He's broken.

 

Used goods.

 

 

 

Worthless.

 

Stiles had just begun to trust him, but he was exactly like everyone else. He wants a Delta and is using Stiles' own emotions against him.

But looking at Derek's face, he couldn't find a lie. He's been lied to so many times, he can see it. He didn't even have to hear a heartbeat to know when someone is lying.

How is Derek hiding it? He can't be serious.

Stiles so desperately wanted to believe him but how could he? What if he believed him and it _was_  a lie? What if Derek suddenly decided he didn't want him anymore?

What if?

_What if_?

He stared at olive green eyes but they only held sincerity and concern. He was being completely honest.

He was telling the truth and Stiles felt like an absolute piece of shit for doubting him and wanted to be deleted from the world.

He hadn't even realised he was crying or had even looked away until Derek tilted his chin. "Stiles, look at me," he said gently. Guilt was crashing over him but obeying him was the least he could do.

He looked up and saw no judgement, no sign of offense for the way Stiles glared at him.

It took him a second to comprehend the situation when he felt slightly chapped lips press against his own. He was enveloped in the 'wolf's scent; pine needles and a tinge of gasoline. It made him dizzy enough to have to grab onto the fabric of Derek's shirt.

Hands slid down to his waist while he wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck, pulling him lower to help with the height difference.

He didn't want it to stop but, he couldn't breathe, his senses completely overwhelmed by the essence of _Derek_.

Pulling away, he bit his lip, hoping he wouldn't fuck everything up by saying it. "Okay."

"What?"

"I'll stay. I don't wanna ask for reassignment," he said, praying Derek wouldn't say 'no.'

He melted at the grin he received, squealing and giggling as Derek lifted him, swirling him around. Carried to the couch, Stiles had no idea how he managed to get a catch like Derek when he lay on top of the 'wolf.

It felt like a dream, he'd gone from a kid in New York, who was passed around to dozens of foster homes, juvenile facilities, and orphanages. He'd been homeless a couple times, faced the cruelty of the world and somehow ended up in California, in the arms of a True Mate he never thought he would find.

He tried his hardest to hold still. He didn't want to admit he hadn't taken the medications he absolutely despised. Of course, Derek picked up on it and asked him. Stiles wasn't going to lie to him and told him how long he'd gone without them.

"I hate them. They don't help, just make me feel sick. I don't want to take them anymore."

Derek looked concerned, "you can't just stop them suddenly, Red. **THAT**  will make you sick. If I take you to a different doctor, one who will actually listen to what you have to say and not just give you more pills, will you take your medication in the meantime?" he asked.

He did have a point. Withdrawal was a bitch and he'd already gone through it this week. He sighed and agreed, "fine."

"Are they at Scott's house?"

Nodding, he said, "yeah, they're in a locked cabinet. Only Melissa has the code."

An eyebrow raised, " _only_  Melissa?"

"I mean... did you really think a little lock is gonna get the best of me? It's like too easy sometimes. I like a good challenge, every once in a while," he said, shrugging.

Thus started a barrage of riddles while in the car and every time he got it right, Derek looked amazed; it was quite the self-esteem booster.

Stiles was loving it until Derek asked how he solves things so quickly. That was always one of the most difficult things for Stiles to explain. His mind works so differently from others, he didn't know how to describe it.

"I just hear or see stuff and it will just click into place," he shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

He was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable but he wanted to be truthful to him. "It's either common sense and logicality or... something I really don't know how to explain. When I look at someone, there are little things that my brain focuses on who they are. I can tell where they're from, where they slept last night, how many people live with them, if they're having an affair, if they're dangerous and should be avoided," he began trailing off, his mind going to dark places.

He knew from the moment he met someone whether or not they were good or bad. He knew Derek was innocent the moment he locked eyes with him.

"That guy a month or two ago, the one in the pack from Arizona. You hesitated before shaking his hand and you didn't want any of us going near him. Did you see something that made you not like him?" Derek asked.

Oh, that fucker. Stiles did _not_  like him.

"As soon as he walked in, I got a bad feeling. The first thing I do when I meet someone is, look at their eyes. I only have to do it once and it tells me whether or not they're safe. I've been around enough monsters to know one when I see one. Most of them are human.

The moment I saw him I had the words ' _narcissist, liar, and sexual predator_ ' show up. Obviously, that last one is enough to put anyone on edge. I later talked to another Beta from that pack and she told me that he's constantly trying to get in women's beds and gets aggressive when he doesn't get what he wants. I know everyone in our Pack can take care of themselves but, I'm always going to worry. No matter what."

"Does that happen with every person you meet?" Derek asked.

He nodded and told the story of how he met Scott, praying the conversation wouldn't go where he had a feeling it might be headed.

"What did you see when you met me?"

And there it was; the question he had been dreading.

He hesitated before telling Derek, "I uh... well it um, it said," he didn't want to continue, "it said, ' _misjudged, betrayed, and... mate_.'"

Wide eyes snapped to him, "you knew we were mates right from the beginning? Why didn't you say anything?!"

Stiles couldn't help but bristle, "I seem to recall you admitting to doing the same exact thing, just a couple hours ago" he spat defensively.

"I thought it would keep you safe!" Derek shouted.

The moment Derek raised his voice, the mental walls Stiles had been trying to lower, shot back up. He curled in on himself, moving as far away from the 'wolf as physically possible. He hated when people shouted, with good reasons for it.

Derek pulled over and again asked, more annoyed this time, "why didn't you say anything?"

Anger was rising quickly and Stiles was trying his best to stop it. Derek had a right to know why and Stiles knew he was being unreasonable and childish by shutting him out.

The anger suddenly disappeared, and in its place, sadness flowered deep in his chest. There was an empty hole where the happiness from earlier had been. He knew he was bound to fuck things up eventually, he just wished it hadn't been so soon.

Derek obviously noticed Stiles' sudden change in behaviour. The 'wolf's voice softened, "Stiles?"

Hugging his knees closer Stiles said, "it was easier to cope."

"What?" Derek asked voice laced with concern.

"I thought you hated me," he said, "when I joined the Pack and even months after that, you acted like you absolutely despised me. It's rare that a Delta finds their True Mate. We're usually either sold off or killed before we can meet them. Sometimes, a True Mate will reject a Delta because of what they are or for some other reason.

I found out that if a Delta in a pack had a True Mate also in the pack if they were rejected, all bonds with the other members would be severed. I never said anything because I thought you hated me and if I told you and you rejected me, my bonds to the others would break. I couldn't stand the thought of that happening so I just ignored the pain and said nothing."

He took a deep breath, "Today was the first time it stopped hurting since I met you."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

Stiles was trying his hardest to hold back tears, "it's physically painful for a Delta to be around their True Mate but unbonded to them. Any sort of rejection, even if it isn't a full one, hurts. Anytime you said something, it felt like my Delta marking was being stabbed by hundreds of needles," he tried to stop himself from continuing but the gates had opened and he couldn't stop the flood.

"There was one day, you called me while I was at home and said, ' _we don't need you. You'll just get in the way_.' I wasn't even near you but it felt like someone injected acid into my veins. It hurt," he said.

He could practically feel the guilt radiating off of Derek but the man had nothing to be ashamed of. "I don't blame you at all," Stiles said looking at him for the first time, "I know now that you were only trying to help. You never intended for that to happen. I have no reason to hold anything against you."

"I'm so sorry. For everything I did, everything I said," Derek wouldn't meet his eyes again.

Nuh uh. That wasn't gonna fly.

"Don't do the self-pitying thing. You still owe me a milkshake, and I expect lots of cuddling later," Stiles said, placing his hand over Derek's.

"As many as you want," Derek said, looking absolutely astonished that Stiles wasn't pissed.

"I will hold you to that," he said. He still felt the heaviness in his chest, but one thing Stiles prided himself on was his acting abilities. He could pull himself together quickly and fake emotions which got him out of several situations.

Stiles inwardly groaned when he saw Melissa's car parked in the driveway of Scott's house. In all honesty, Stiles had never been good with authority figures (understandably due to the circumstances of his childhood) but he had almost always listened to Melissa.

She had filled the empty space in his heart that losing his mother had left and to hear her say, "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed" felt like a kick to the stomach.

He tried so hard to focus on what she was saying, but the random jerks and twitches of his body were a bit distracting. She seemed to realise how hard of a time he was having and opened up the cabinet to let him get his medications before collecting some clothing.

He came downstairs to find Melissa and Derek speaking in hushed tones. She was filling out paperwork which he assumed were his Assignment forms and watched as she wiped a tear from her face.

With a promise of visiting her regularly and a tight hug, Stiles and Derek left. It hurt a little, walking out of yet another Foster home, the best one he'd ever been in. Of course, he knew Derek wasn't going to be like any of the others he'd been handed to, but after everything he'd been through, the words "Assigned Dom" terrified him.

As promised, Derek got him a milkshake and they spent their free hours driving around areas Stiles had only passed through but never stopped to actually view them. Derek pointed to each location, explaining the history of the monuments scattered around.

He noticed the 'wolf's gaze focusing on his lips, and decided to mess around. He revelled in the way Derek's jaw clenched and his knuckles whitened with their grip on the wheel as he let the white liquid of his milkshake drip down his chin and sucked a finger clean.

Stiles decided it would be his absolute mission to break Derek's self-control.

He grew antsy as the time neared to return to Beacon Hills; to the school. He was _not_  looking forward to it, feeling dread pooling in his stomach. He didn't even want to leave the car when they arrived. He would much rather have two hours of maths than be there.

Isaac's presence comforted him somewhat, focusing on the older boy was a perfect distraction. Doting on Isaac always soothed him by allowing him to release control on the Delta instincts he constantly suppressed. He still had to lock up the instinct to roll over and submit to anyone's whim but it soothed the part of him that craved to care for and mother.

Isaac embraced him tightly, "I'm glad you're okay," he said, voice wavering as if he was holding back tears. Stiles pulled back, running his hand through the soft, messy mop of hair, unable to stop the smile of adoration on his face.

The feeling of comfort evaporated when Scott arrived and he was assigned to the same group as him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he and Danny disabled the cameras before returning.

He knew Scott was looking at him, trying to catch his attention, but he couldn't meet his gaze. His body was tense as the group walked to the cafeteria in total silence and his stomach dropped as he was pulled into the bathroom he had spent many lunch periods in, trying to escape social interaction as much as possible.

He was expecting some kind of yelling or a look of disappointment but instead was pulled into a crushing hug against the taller boy's chest. The moment he heard Scott's breath hitch from crying, he began pouring tears.

"I'm so sorry," he choked into the fabric of Scott's shirt.

"I'm not angry, I'm scared. I'm so scared you're going to spiral again and this time, we won't be able to pull you back. I can't lose you, Stiles. I don't know what I'd do without you," Scott said, voice cracking.

Trying to comfort Scott (and himself) he said the only thing he could think of. "I don't know what you'd do without me either."

He thumped Scott's chest lightly, "this is a two-player game, and we'll always be partners in crime, right?"

"Right."

They finally parted and attempted to collect themselves before returning to Derek and Allison. "Damn, Scott, my eyes are so red it looks like I just partied with Cheech and Chong," Stiles said, catching himself in the mirror.

"I'd much rather you smoked weed than anything else. Also, you're funny as fuck when you get the Munchies," Scott chuckled.

"Um, excuse me. I am ALWAYS funny," Stiles said, hand over his heart and looking offended as Scott opened the door.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that," Scott grinned devilishly when Stiles slapped his arm playfully.

"Ass."

"Dick."

"Ooo! Dick? Where?!"

"Stiles..."

"Sorry."

They entered the kitchen still recovering a little, but the tension between them had completely disappeared, and Derek looked relieved. After finding nothing around the cafeteria, they headed up to the other floor.

It absolutely reeked and Stiles thought to himself 'of course it's us who find it. Why is it _always_  us?'

Spreading along the hallway, they ducked into classrooms using keys Stiles had swiped over the course of several months. "You never know when you may need em," he had said. As usual, he was right.

The smell increased the closer Stiles got to a utility closet. It was the main one where the majority of the cleaning supplies were kept, so it had a different lock. Of course, it had to be one of the only keys Stiles _didn't_  have.

His years of lockpicking doors to sneak into kitchens for food he was deprived of paid off, as he easily unlocked it and as the door swung open, a wave of stench flooded out. The spilt bottles of cleaner on the ground did barely anything to dull the smell, mixing with it instead to create a stomach-churning scent.

He stepped forward to look around the corner of the large closet and regretted it the moment he felt something warm and slimy land on his shoulder. He dared to look up and let out a shout as a mass of bloodied flesh fell from the ceiling, directly onto him.

He heard the door tear open revealing Allison and Derek appearing moments later. They stood completely still, staring at him without a sound. He could hear Scott, gagging in the background but he was more focused on the rotted piece of meat lying on top of him.

"I would _really_  appreciate some assistance in getting this shit off of me," Stiles said, getting frustrated with the lack of help. Derek pulled him out and it wasn't the first time Stiles pictured him as his very own Superman.

Batman was still better.

He was about to say something about his ruined clothing when he heard something bubbling. Having read about the creature before and knowing what was about to happen, he slammed the door shut.

A small 'splat' rang through the hallway and Stiles wrinkled his nose in disgust as he made his way to clean his clothing. Upon noticing a hole burned through his precious Converse, he started shouting. He was so done with everything he slapped Scott, who started giggling.

All he wanted to do was go back to the House and take a shower. The creature was gone so there was no other reason to stay. He was stuck in school for the majority of the day, he didn't need to stay during the night as well.

The Superman feeling came back as Derek carried him across a gravel patch and Stiles felt giddy when he saw Scott give an approving smile. He still wanted to slap the shit out of Jackson when he gave a cheeky smirk and asked if he had a good time.

The temperature dropped drastically in the time they had been in the school and with his clothes soaking wet, Stiles was freezing. His newly acquired Personal Heater-Wolf pulled him close and warmed him up.

Even with the nice gesture, when Derek brought up the topic of 'school' in the car, Stiles wanted to open the door and throw himself out. He'd already been approached by more than two hundred and fifty colleges from all over the world. His grades were perfect and he'd gotten scholarships to the top schools and he had all of his credits and taken all the needed exams.

There was really no actual need for him to go to school, but Derek could not be persuaded and stuck firm that Stiles was going tomorrow no matter what.

Despite the growing trust Stiles felt for Derek, asking if it was alright to use the shower still made him nervous. Years of abuse made him wary of asking simple requests. In his experience, the slightest thing could set someone off. He nearly died from dehydration when a Foster Father got angry at him and refused to let him drink for asking if he could wash his hands after scrubbing a disgusting kitchen floor.

The fact Derek took time out to show him how to work the fancy temperature controls in the high-class shower made his anxiety wane a bit. It was still there of course. It most likely would _always_  be there, but it was dulled significantly at that moment.

As the hot water ran over his body, Stiles reflected on the day's events. His entire life had just changed, and he was struggling to fully comprehend it. He was now with the person he was always meant to be with. He would never have to go back to an orphanage or Foster home.

He would never have to worry about abuse or being forced to do something against his will.

For the nth time that day, he cried. Tears of joy for his freedom, tears of sadness for the childhood he never had, tears of fear for the unknown future.

Everything was different.

He took his time in pulling himself together. He felt heavy and light at the same time. He wanted to enjoy it for a couple more moments before having to face the world again.

He was in the midst of changing into his pyjamas when he had the sudden urge to wear something of Derek's. Most girlfriends steal at least one article of clothing that belong to their partner. It gave a feeling of comfort by reminding them of their beloved.

Stiles blamed it on the Delta instinct to want some sort of mark to show others they were taken.

He went through a drawer and quickly found a shirt he wanted to wear. It was a long-sleeved shirt that went far past his hands and reached his mid-thighs. He took a look at himself in the mirror and felt a deep sense of approval from the part of his mind that craved to be owned.

Walking downstairs, Stiles found Derek completely absorbed with whatever he was reading on his phone. The 'wolf's mouth dropped when he saw what Stiles was wearing. "I hope you don't mind. It looked comfy and it smells like you," he said spinning around, "do you like it?"

"I'm gonna make dinner. Are you okay with chicken?" Derek asked, and Stiles' confidence tanked so hard, it may have possibly reached the centre of the earth.

"Yeah, sure. Chicken's fine," he said, feeling extremely disappointed, even more so after he was told to do homework at the table.

He begrudgingly took out a couple of his school books and rolled his eyes at the history questions. He'd read the entire textbook the day he got it, and he could recite pages word-for-word if needed. He never forgot things, which was a blessing and a curse at the same time. On one hand, he could remember crucial information with a quick scan but, on the other hand, there were many things Stiles _wanted_  to forget.

His future may be bright, but his past was a dark and bitter place that Stiles couldn't seem to ever escape. Even after finding a real family with the Pack, he still sometimes felt the same loneliness he had years before.

He still had nightmares almost every night when he wasn't high, drunk, or thoroughly fucked.

His smiles were almost always fake. His laugh was almost always forced. His happiness was almost always missing when he needed it most.

Stiles pulled up a video on his phone to watch while he wrote his answers. He didn't need to pay attention to it anyways, he just let his hand do what it wanted, and the page began to fill out quickly.

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when Derek suddenly said, "I thought you were supposed to be doing homework."

Still bitter about his hurt pride, Stiles refused to look up at him and instead waved his paper through the air, "I am."

"You can't watch a video and do homework at the same time," Derek said and Stiles could hear an edge to his tone.

" _I_  can watch a video and do homework at the same time. I read the questions, I know the answers, I can write without focusing on it," he said, knowing full well he was pushing his luck and certainly getting on the Alpha's nerves.

He himself started to get annoyed as the paper was snatched out of his hands. The combination of homework, emotional exhaustion, and having his abilities doubted was beginning to get to him.

His irritation completely disappeared when Derek looked up at him with an awe-struck face and said, "you are absolutely amazing."

The 'wolf returned to his cooking and Stiles made his way through assignments, finishing quickly and placing them back into his backpack. He struggled to close the zipper all the way. There was really no point in trying, there were too many books, and his backpack was only a few ripped stitches away from completely tearing open.

Derek sat down next to him and they began to eat together, watching the video on his phone in a comfortable silence. Stiles managed to keep a straight face as they ate while cringing internally. He definitely needed to take over the cooking or at least teach Derek a few tips about seasoning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see the man was staring at him. He knew it was the shirt and decided to try and regain a bit of his self-esteem. He stretched in his seat, extending his arms which hurt his shoulder a bit while arching his back. Years of dancing in secret (just to relieve pent-up energy he told himself, definitely NOT because he actually enjoyed it) made him flexible enough to know his neck was completely on display.

He acted as if nothing happened, but he could see how tightly Derek's jaw was clenched and mentally patted himself on the back.

He took care of the dishes while Derek went into the main living room. He pondered what his next move would be as he scrubbed the plates clean.

Deltas were creatures of sex. Their libidos were meant to match those of Dominant Alphas. Stiles was used to having a booty call at the ready with the sheer amount of numbers he had stored on his phone, and his fake ID to get into bars for potential hookups.

Being so close to his True Mate but not having had any sexual contact was grating on his nerves, and he needed to do _something_ to resolve it.

Sitting in people's laps was a speciality of Stiles' so it wouldn't seem too out of the ordinary for Derek if Stiles did it to him. He shifted around on the man's lap pretending he was trying to get comfortable. The moment hands grabbed his hips to still him, and he felt something long and hard under him, he turned to straddle Derek's thighs.

Stiles couldn't decide which to stare at, Derek's eyes or his lips, so he settled for flickering between the two. He was suddenly pulled into a rough kiss, groaning into it as he rolled his hips again.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do and slid to the floor onto his knees. He mouthed at the outline of Derek's cock but, as someone who took consent as a serious matter, he asked permission before unzipping Derek's jeans.

Stiles always knew Derek had to be big, but goddamn, the man was built like a stallion. Though his body would physically adjust to suit his partner, Stiles was always a bit of a Size Queen. "How the _fuck_  do you find pants that _fit_?" he wondered out loud.

"With great difficulty," Derek answered, and Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he heard one of his own catchphrases being used in such a context.

Stiles loved giving blowjobs. It was mostly due to an oral fixation, but Stiles just really loved dick in general. The moment he took Derek into his mouth, his mind blanked out at the taste of him. No one else Stiles had ever done it to tasted as good as him. He knew it was just his body reacting to it being his True Mate and he basked in the feeling of it as he took more into his mouth.

"Don't choke yourself," Derek said, and the mischevious part of Stiles' brain smirked with the knowledge that he was about to put on a show.

He took Derek all the way down his throat with ease and started to bob his head. A hand fisted in his hair and Stiles was so turned on, he thought he was going to die. (Hair pulling just so happened to be a major kink on Stiles' extensive list.)

Looking up at Derek, he tapped the man's thigh and hoped he wouldn't mistake it for Stiles asking him to stop. Thankfully, Derek understood, and Stiles had to grab onto the 'wolf's thighs as the force of his thrusts nearly knocked him over.

His eyes began to water at the ache in his jaw, his throat being torn up and fucked raw, barely able to catch his breath and he was _loving every goddamn **second**  of it_.

It seemed to go on and on before Derek tried to pull him off. Stiles shook his head, he wanted to taste Derek and he happily swallowed every bit of it as Derek came with a snarl.

He barely had time to tuck Derek's softening cock back into his boxers before he was hoisted off the ground and onto the couch. A hot mouth sucked marks into his neck and Stiles panicked for a small moment.

Deltas could change their sex at will. He was currently possessing female parts as he always felt way more comfortable that way.

Not wanting to freak Derek out, he wiggled underneath the man and quickly willed his body to change, sighing in relief as a calloused hand wrapped around his fully shifted cock.

He moaned and whined, shouting loudly as he came in what would be considered an embarrassingly short amount of time for a normal human, but was long for a Delta who was far more sensitive than the average person.

His orgasm had nearly knocked him into subspace, but the awkwardness of having to explain that Deltas don't produce semen thankfully prevented that from happening. He didn't know if Derek would be able to handle him if he went into a Drop without knowing more about how Deltas differed from ordinary subs.

He was carried up the stairs and laid down on the bed gently. It was strange to see how opposite Derek could be. Just mere minutes ago he was practically skull fucking Stiles, and now he was handling him like a porcelain doll.

Stiles heard himself whine when Derek pulled away to strip but grew content when the man returned, drawing him closer and gently stroking his hair as he closed his eyes and let his body finally relax after a day of such high stress.  
__________________

The stress immediately returned the moment an alarm blared obnoxiously loud. He groaned, burying his face in the muscles of Derek's chest. "Time to get up," Derek said in a mournful voice heavy with sleep.

"NooOOoooo," Stiles whined, "I don't wannaaaaaaa."

"You have to. You're not missing school today," Derek said, sitting up and disturbing Stiles from his comfortable position. He playfully smacked Stiles' ass a couple times, trying to wake both the teen and himself.

He pulled the boy to the edge of the bed, sitting him up and giving him a light kiss on the lips. "You're breath stinks," Stiles said, nose scrunching cutely.

Derek rolled his eyes but entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returned, he found Stiles had lied back down, legs still hanging off the edge. He tugged on the younger's good arm until he was sitting up again.

The teen looked adorable with his hair messy and Derek's shirt hanging loosely off his thin frame. The werewolf couldn't help the feeling of fondness in his chest while watching Stiles sway slightly while sitting, still not fully awake.

Something in him compelled him to dress Stiles himself. Picking an outfit from the bag of belongings Stiles brought from Scott's place, he began to strip the boy. Despite his gentleness in taking off the teen's shirt, he could still see Stiles grimace as he lifted his arm.

Derek was _definitely_  going to take him to a specialist to see if there was anything they could do to alleviate the pain and give him more range of motion.

He gently lifted the teen off the bed, instructing Stiles to hold onto him while he dressed him. Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder, holding onto the 'wolf's shirt. He mumbled something so quietly, Derek was unable to hear it.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Stiles turned his head just slightly to let Derek hear him, "I don't want to leave you."

It certainly tugged at Derek's heartstrings, but no matter how much he didn't want to leave Stiles' side, the teen needed to go. "Sorry, Red," he said, kissing the boy's cheek, and trying to lead him out. Derek eventually just picked him up when the teen tried to go boneless in his arms in an attempt to prevent himself from having to go downstairs.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Derek asked.

Stiles was leaning his cheek in his palm, "I don't eat before school."

Derek sighed, remembering what Scott said about Stiles' eating habits. "Well, you're gonna start eating regularly, now."

"No!"

Derek's head shot up at the sudden response and the teen looked away guiltily, face pale. "Why not?"

"I can't," Stiles said, pulling his arms close to himself, "I get sick if I eat too much."

"What do you mean 'sick' and how much is 'too much'?" Derek asked.

"Nothing. It's fine. Forget I said anything," Stiles said, attempting to be nonchalant but was betrayed by his voice straining.

Derek put the bowls down on the table, "Stiles, be honest with me," he said while looking at the boy with mild concern for the change of behaviour.

"It doesn't stay down if I eat more than... about the size of my fist, I guess. I'm pretty sure the only reason it stayed down yesterday was that I was still recovering from withdrawal," Stiles said.

"Why do you get sick?" Derek asked and felt his heart drop at the smell of caramel and the sight of the teen's upset look. He moved to crouch in front of Stiles, placing a comforting hand on the boy's firm thigh.

Derek worried that he was pushing Stiles too far. Forcing him to say something he didn't want to, was a recipe for disaster. Stiles hesitated before speaking, "Deltas don't produce any kind of... 'waste' product. Any food we eat is immediately turned into energy. Since I wasn't getting enough food to keep myself going at the Homes or centers, my body kind of... adjusted itself. It pretty much changed to only need a little bit of food every once in a while, but that was going on for so long, it became a permanent thing. So now, if I eat too much, my body can't handle it."

Derek managed to keep his anger from showing even though Stiles most likely knew; the kid was way too observant. The werewolf sighed, running his hand up Stiles' thigh to his hip. He wanted Stiles to try and eat _something._  "Do you think you could handle a couple apple slices?" he asked.

Stiles gave him a somewhat distressed look. He obviously assumed Derek would leave the topic of eating alone after what he'd just told him. He huffed slightly, "I'll try."

Relieved, Derek quickly sliced an apple, placing a plate in front of the teen. Stiles looked down at it with minor contempt, he really did **_not_**  want to eat, but he managed to get three slices before he felt his stomach turn.

He didn't tell Derek he threw up when he got to school.

Stiles blushed every time he caught a look at his reflection. Hickeys never really meant much to him, but the fact it was Derek _f_ _uckin_  Hale who had given them, it felt different. Scott had taken up Stiles' habit of calling hickeys, "neck decorations," and scowled when he saw Stiles.

"Damn, you got eaten alive!" Alison said, forcing Stiles to tilt his head to the side to give her a better look. "Who did that?"

Stiles shrugged, hiding his grin as he walked away to the next class. "Are you okay?" Scott ran up behind him.

Stiles raised his brows, "what do you mean?"

Scott gestured to his neck, "he didn't... _make_  you do anything, right?"

Stiles looked him dead in the eye, "if he tried anything, I think our Pack's Alpha would be out of commission for a while."

Scott sighed in relief, "good. I was worried I was going to have to fight him," he said. Stiles snorted loudly, shaking his head. Scott put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "you know I'd do it, right? I would take him down if he ever hurt you like that. I know he's an Alpha and all, but you're my best friend, and I'm not gonna let anyone fuck with you without a fight."

"Same to you, partner. I'd do the same for you," Stiles said, giving Scott's hand a squeeze before grinning, "this got really fucking gay."

"YEAH! I'm just gonna... get to class. Bye," Scott ran off in the opposite direction and Stiles shook his head as the 'wolf clumsily knocked into someone.

Some things never change.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** got some smut and feels for y'all.

 

Much to his annoyance, Stiles was pulled out of one of his classes and led to the guidance counselor's office. He absolutely adored the counselor, but he was not happy about missing yet another class.

"Hello, Stiles," Mr. Aree greeted him, holding the door open for him.

"Hey," Stiles said, plopping his backpack down on the floor and sitting on the worn out couch.

"I heard there was a bit of an incident the other day and that you weren't here yesterday," he said.

"Yeah, I was in a bad mood and not feeling well. I stayed home yesterday 'cause I was too sick to come in," Stiles shrugged.

"I received papers from Social Services saying you've been Assigned. Is that why you were upset?" Aree asked.

Stiles nodded. There was no use hiding it, Mr. Aree had been there when he had to deal with previous Doms.

"Are you worried?"

"I already got to meet him," Stiles answered.

Aree's eyebrows raised, "really? You weren't supposed to meet him until Thursday."

"We have a mutual friend," he responded.

"What were your impressions of him?" Aree asked.

"He's a bit broody. He acts all tough with certain people, but he's actually really nice. He's not very good with emotions though. Doesn't know how to express himself very well," Stiles said.

"It seems like you know him a bit more than just a simple meeting," Aree smiled.

"Patient confidentiality. Don't tell the Social Officer, I've known him for a while," Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Unless you or someone else was in immediate danger, I can't tell anyone what you say in here. What's his name?" he asked.

"Derek."

"Derek... ?"

"Hale."

Aree's eyes widened, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Derek was a student here when I first arrived. I knew him very well. We still stay in touch occasionally."

That didn't surprise Stiles very much. Most students had Aree's number, and many stayed in contact with him after graduation.

"I'm relieved to hear it's him. I have faith he'll treat you properly. We still need to have a meeting with the principle to have all of your information changed," Aree said.

"Lovely," Stiles rolled his eyes, "at least we're not gonna have a repeat of the ' **Joseph Meeting**.' _That_  was horrible," he groaned.

Aree cringed, remembering when the man lunged across the table and attacked the assistant for questioning his fitness as an Assigned Dom.

"Mentally, how are you doing now?" Aree asked.

Stiles pursed his lips, "I'm... good? I think? I'm happy that I'll be with someone safe, but I've never had things actually work out for me. I feel like, the moment I let my guard down, something will happen."

"Have you discussed this with your therapist?"

Stiles snorted, "I despise that woman with a burning passion. I didn't choose her, Social did, and I can't say a damn thing to her. She's hella judgemental."

"Has she at least been working well with your psychiatrist?"

"Yeah, she says I need more medication to ' _control my behaviour_ ' and he agrees, and now I'm on eleven medications," Stiles said a sarcastic grin on his face.

Aree gaped at him, "shit."

Stiles nodded in agreement, "yeah... shit."

* * *

Isaac hardly left his side throughout the day except for when they were in different classes. As soon as the class ended, Isaac would be waiting outside of the room. The moment Stiles stepped outside, Isaac would run over and hang off of his arm.

For other people, this might've been annoying, but for Stiles, he didn't mind at all. He held onto Isaac as much as he held onto him.

It confused many Pack members at first. Isaac was mated to Cora, and of course, he showed her lots of love, but the connection he had to Stiles was different from any mating or pack bond.

They were either holding hands, leaning against each other, or more often than nought, Stiles would be sitting in the older boy's lap.

The way Isaac described it was, "platonic love" and that there were no romantic feelings between them, but they loved each other dearly.

Derek realised in all the time he'd known Stiles, he never once heard him say the word "love."

During a Pack meet several months prior, they were searching for a creature that had been attacking recently engaged couples. "It's a good thing Stiles doesn't believe in love, or he'd have a problem with all the boyfriends he has," Scott accidentally said out loud, yelping when Stiles kicked him hard under the table.

"I never said I don't _believe_  in it, I said I don't _understand_  it," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"I don't understand what people mean when they say it. They say it all the time when they talk about food or clothes, but when it's about another person, it's supposed to mean something else," Stiles said.

"You're supposed to say it to the people you care about and trust more than anything," Allison responded.

"Why would you put so much trust in someone else? People are horrible, they say one thing and mean another. It's too confusing," Stiles shook his head.

It didn't make sense to Derek back then, but knowing more about Stiles' past, he knew all too well why the teen felt like that.

No matter how many times Pack members said it to him, Stiles never said it back. He certainly let them know he cared about them.

Something struck Derek then. Stiles said he trusted them with his life, but Stiles held _no_  regard for his life. He didn't care whether he lived or died.

Derek always thought Stiles was good at hiding his fear or the adrenaline in his body made him forget whatever he was afraid of. Now, Derek knew Stiles didn't show fear when he stared down the barrel of a gun, because he didn't care about the outcome.

Waiting for Stiles in his car once school ended, Derek watched the teen walk through the door. With Isaac hanging off of one arm and Scott sticking close to the other, mostly surrounded by the other Pack members, it broke Derek's heart as he wondered if Stiles' smile was real.

There was obviously some confusion as the others watched Stiles walk to Derek's car. Isaac, grabbing on to his shirt with a worried look. Derek could see him mouth the words, "are you in trouble?"

Stiles shook his head, giving the tall boy a tight hug. Scott handed him his backpack which he almost forgot, whispering something in his ear to which Stiles slapped his arm, the two breaking out into giggles.

"Hey," he said with a grin as he climbed into the Camaro. Too observant for his own good, his smile disappeared the moment he sat down, "what's wrong?"

"Just thinking," he said, "don't worry."

Stiles scanned his face, frowning. "I always worry. That's what happens when you have anxiety, Der," he said, raising a brow. He looked like he wanted to say more, but remained silent.

Turning on the radio, he tuned the channel to his favourite station, swaying to the beat of an overplayed song, writing something on his phone with fast-flying fingers.

"Jesus, how do you type so fast?" Derek asked.

"I like to write stories, I rarely have the time to actually sit down and do it anymore," he looked over at Derek before waving his phone in the air, "portable writing utensil."

"I thought you might be a writer when I read your homework. What kind do you do?" Derek asked.

Stiles blushed, "whatever comes to mind. It's easy to write fantasy when you live with werewolves and banshees and know all the lore behind the monsters that go bump in the night."

Derek chuckled, "you have an insider's point of view, huh?"

Stiles nodded with a grin, "fuck yeah."

* * *

Derek was getting frustrated. He took Stiles shopping, wanting to spoil the teen. He was reminded once again of how stubborn the boy could be, fighting him on every purchase.

"Stiles, I _want_  to buy things for you," Derek sighed.

"I don't need you to be my Sugar Daddy!" Stiles whisper shouted as they walked through the store.

"It's not being a Sugar Daddy, Stiles. I want to buy you stuff because no one ever does that for you," he said.

Stiles froze in place, eyes turning cold, "I don't **want**  or **need**  your pity."

Derek groaned, running a hand over his face, "it is not pity, baby. Is it really so horrible for me to want to get my mate nice things? I'm not trying to buy you, Stiles."

The teen was silent, watching him closely. Derek sighed, "let me pay for today, please."

Stiles pursed his lips, "just for today. I refuse to be a leech."

Derek grinned, "just for today," he nodded.

* * *

It took a long time to make Stiles stop feeling guilty. "If I didn't want to buy you anything, I wouldn't have brought you to a store," Derek said.

"You could have spent it on something more important though," Stiles shook his head.

He jumped when Derek suddenly pulled him close, staring directly into his eyes, " _you_  are the most important thing to me, Stiles. Don't question that."

The boy seemed unconvinced, so Derek continued, "you don't need to hear someone's heartbeat to know when they're lying. Tell me, am I lying when I say I care about you more than anything?"

Stiles frowned, "you shouldn't."

Derek was taken aback by his answer, "why not?"

"I'm not something you should care about that much. News flash: I'm damaged goods. I'm not worth anything."

Derek pushed him back against the wall, "don't say that. You're worth more than you could even imagine. You've had so much shit happen to you, the fact that you still carried on, and work so hard to help other people, shows just how amazing you are. Don't ever think otherwise."

Stiles leaned forward, pressing his cheek against Derek's chest and wrapping his arms around him and the wolf hugged him back just as tightly.

* * *

The next day, they had to go to the courthouse after school ended. “We have to pretend we’ve never met. I’m pretty sure it’s the same lady from all the other times I’ve been there. She knows my reactions, if I don’t act like normal, she’ll know something’s up. Social doesn’t care about the safety of subs, but it takes Assignment seriously. If they even think we might know each other, they’ll Reassign me to someone else,” Stiles said.

Derek nodded his understanding, “okay.”

“Just... don’t be offended,” he gave a guilty smile.

“What do you mean,” Derek asked.

“Well, like I said, she knows my reactions. They haven’t been the best. Don’t be surprised if I start insulting you or anything. Expect a lot of sass,” Stiles responded.

Derek immediately started to prepare himself. Stiles could be brutal in his insults, and Derek didn’t have the best self-control when he was angry. The last thing he wanted to do was snap at Stiles, especially now that he knew more about the boy’s past.

Looking back at the time since they met, Derek couldn’t help but cringe when thinking about all the times he shouted or threatened or even physically hurt him.

He remembered vividly slamming Stiles against a wall once. At the time thought the look of pain on the teen’s face was just him being over dramatic, now he knew, he’d hurt the boy’s fragile shoulder.

It seemed Stiles could sense his guilt as he slid his smaller hand into Derek’s. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it now,” he demanded.

Derek didn’t think he could ever get over how Stiles could be a fool one second and serious the next, nor how he denied his Delta instincts and took control of situations.

The boy was an enigma.

"You should let me out here," Stiles said once they reached a stop light.

"We're not there yet though," Derek said in confusion.

"Well, we can't walk in together, and I've never shown up on time there," he cracked his neck, "I need to prep myself to deal with _Linda_."

"Linda?"

Stiles nodded, " _Linda_ , she's the lady that works the desk. We don't exactly get along very well. I may or may not have called her a cunt last time I was there."

Derek snorted, before unlocking the door, "just try not to be too extra."

"I make no promises."

* * *

After being at the courthouse for almost half an hour with still no Stiles, Derek was getting frustrated. "Just a warning, this boy is a problem child," the woman behind the counter said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"He's gone through probably six Doms in the course of three years. He's a troubled one. So disrespectful, always talking back, insulting, refuses to listen. I could go on for hours. Maybe you can straighten him out and teach him his place," Linda said, and Derek had to use every inch of his self-control not to go off on her.

It was almost another twenty minutes before Stiles showed up, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, turning slightly to see the Officer. "How's it going, Linda?" he asked.

"Fine. I see you've gotten yourself Assigned again. Think you can behave this time, and not be a brat?"

"Think you can not be a total _bitch_ for five minutes so we can get this over with?" Stiles shot back immediately, and Derek couldn't help but snort.

Linda sighed and glanced at Derek, "you see what I mean?"

Stiles turned to him, looking him up and down with a distasteful expression on his face. "I don't need some thick-skulled hunk of meat to tell me what to do. I'm fine on my own," he said through pursed lips and Derek's brows shot up.

"Too bad. He already signed the papers. You have to do whatever he says. This is your last chance. If he asks for you to be Reassigned, you're going back to State," Linda smirked, and Stiles whipped around.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. You need to learn how to act like a proper sub," she said causing Stiles to roll his eyes and let out an exasperated huff. "Behave this time, or you're _done_ ," she said, grinning.

Stiles shot her a death glare, then turned to Derek, "fine. Let's go."

Stiles walked out before they could say anything. "Good luck," Linda called after Derek.

He met Stiles outside and was cut off from speaking, "she's looking out the window at us. Keep pretending."

Derek tried to open the car door for him, but Stiles pushed past, giving a dirty look. Only once they had driven away did Stiles say anything, "sorry."

"That was a bit harsh," Derek responded. He would be lying if he said his feelings weren't just slightly hurt.

"I know, I had to though. It would be weird if I didn't say anything. None of that was actually aimed at you, I was talking about the ones I've had in the past."

"So, I'm not a 'thick-skulled hunk of meat'?"

"Hunk, maybe. I mean, you've got hella muscles. Thick-skulled? No. You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for," Stiles said.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment," Derek asked confusedly.

"It is," Stiles chuckled.

"I have a question," Derek said.

"Hm?"

"What's State?"

Stiles sighed, "State Juvy. It's where they put the System kids they can't control. It's practically a death sentence going there."

"What do you mean?"

"Solitary confinement in rooms that have no lights. It's complete darkness and they won't check for days. No food if you misbehave. When you _do_  get food, it's a piece of stale bread and tomato soup. That's why I can't eat it or stand the smell of it anymore. Kids starve to death all the time or they're beaten to death by the staff, and no one cares," Stiles said.

"Jesus Christ. That's horrible," Derek said, shocked to learn how they were treated in a place that was _government_ _run_.

"It was right after I started the rebellion in New York, so they had me under lock and key for a while 'cause they didn't want me doing it again."

Derek shook his head, "leading a revolt at twelve years old. That's pretty badass."

Stiles grinned, "thanks. I take pride in my ability to make piss people off and cause a riot."

* * *

"Derek, do you only have salt and pepper as seasonings?" Stiles asked, gazing at the barren cabinet.

"Um, yes? What else do I need?" Derek questioned.

Stiles sighed, "alright, I can try and make this work, but you seriously need more things."

"Like?"

"Like chili powder or paprika or thyme. Just... _something_  that has flavour that's not simply salt and pepper."

Derek looked amused, "I didn't know you were a master chef."

Stiles rolled his eyes, getting to work on cooking them a proper dinner. Using the ingredients he had and precise seasoning, he banged out a dish Derek could never have imagined with the use of such few things.

"This is... really good," Derek said, absolutely amazed.

Stiles grinned, taking a bite of the small amount he had on his plate. It worried Derek to know how little the teen really ate. He understood why, but he wondered what other things had been affected by the conditions he grew up in.

He kept his thoughts to himself, but Stiles always knew when something wasn't right and his eyes scanned over Derek's face.

He said nothing, just watched him momentarily before turning his attention back to his food. "I have something after school tomorrow, just a little FYI," he suddenly said.

"Lacrosse?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head, "nah, lacrosse season starts in a couple weeks."

"Then what is it?"

The teen blushed, "don't laugh."

"I won't."

Stiles covered part of his face in embarrassment, "... dance," he murmured quietly.

Derek's eyebrows raised, an amused look on his face. "I said don't laugh!" Stiles whined.

"I'm not laughing. I just never expected _you_  to be a dancer," the 'wolf grinned.

"Listen, it's good exercise, and I get all my energy out, so I'm not fidgetting all the time," he said, pouting.

"What kind of dance?" Derek asked.

"All kinds," Stiles shrugged, "it's a new one every other week."

"Is it for something? Like a performance?"

Stiles nodded, "yeah. A bunch of different studios all go to one place and show."

"Will I ever get to see one?"

Derek couldn't help but think about how cute Stiles looked whenever he blushed, cheeks turning rosy, "you... want to see it?"

"Of course," Derek said, smiling, "when is the next one?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great. Just tell me when and where."

If Stiles felt like a giddy school girl, no one else needed to know.

* * *

The next day came with Stiles waiting anxiously for his classes to end. The others seemed to pick up on his stress, asking him over and over what was wrong.

Scott immediately thought something happened and that Stiles was scared to go home to Derek. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" he asked concernedly.

"No. Derek didn't do anything. I'm just nervous about something else," Stiles said, holding onto his friend's shoulder, " _stop worrying_  about it. If something actually happened, you know I would tell you right away."

Scott sighed in relief, "okay. Okay. I just... I'm so scared you'll get hurt again," he said, eyes tearing up.

"Aw, you big mush. Come here," Stiles said, hugging Scott tightly. "I do have to tell you something though."

Scott pulled away, eyes wide, "what's wrong?"

"Relax, Scotty, it's nothing bad. Don't be angry though," he said, and Scott stared at him expectingly. "Derek is my mate."

Scott looked at him like he was crazy, "he's just your Assigned Dom."

Stiles shook his head, "no. I've known since I met him, and he knew too but never said anything either."

"And you didn't tell me?" Scott looked hurt.

"To be fair, you two haven't gotten along until recently. Do you really think it would have gone down well if I told you?"

Scott sighed, "yeah, you're right. It still bothers me though. I want you to tell me things. I'm your brother, and even if I get mad, it's only because I care about you."

Stiles bit his lip, "there's something else I need to tell you then."

"Oh god."

"I'm a Delta," Stiles said quietly despite no one else being there.

Scott's jaw dropped, "are you... are you serious?"

Stiles nodded, "yeah. Don't be upset about not knowing, because I've never told _anyone_. I'm telling you now because Derek found out from my file, and it isn't fair if he knew and you didn't."

Scott seemed to be in shock, blinking multiple times and bringing a hand to his head, "why didn't I ever see anything? I should have noticed _something_."

"No, Scott, I've spent my whole life learning how to hide it. Nobody was ever supposed to know," Stiles said.

Scott turned serious suddenly, "this doesn't change anything. You're still my brother... or sister. Whatever you want to be, I don't care. I only care about _you_ , and it doesn't matter what you are. You're still Stiles."

Stiles practically launched himself into Scott's arms, "you're the best fuckin person I've ever met."

"And _you're_  the best fuckin person _I've_  ever met," Scott said, hugging Stiles just as tightly.

* * *

Derek arrived at the place fifteen minutes early, hoping to grab a seat close to the stage. He was surprised to find so many people, and with more arriving every minute, the whole area filled up quickly.

He groaned internally when he found out Stiles and his dance partner, Benji, were going last. Sitting through fourteen performances, Derek had to admit some of them were really good (some were absolute trainwrecks) but very few of them were boring, and he was thankful for that.

When the lights dimmed down, and the speaker overhead announced the final, Derek watched through the darkness as two figures walked onto the stage, one leading a slightly shorter one by the hand.

The lights turned on to show Benji, holding the waist of a blindfolded Stiles and as the music began, Derek's jaw dropped. The Stiles he knew, who constantly tripped on invisible objects, fell all the time, and walked into things by not paying attention, was completely different from the Stiles here.

With an elegance Derek had never seen before, Stiles looked as if he was gliding across the stage, displaying an almost inhuman amount of flexibility in hyperextended splits and arching his back.

Despite being blindfolded, Stiles seemed to know _exactly_  where his partner was, throwing himself in the air with no hesitation.

Without a doubt, they received the most applause out of anyone else, and Derek was shocked to hear people talking about Stiles as if they'd known him for years.

"He just gets better every time, huh?" a woman next to him said to the other beside her.

"I know! It's amazing, isn't it? He was already a natural, and now, he could win awards if he did competitions," the second woman said.

Derek smiled to himself, before exiting the building and waiting outside, leaning against the car. Ten minutes later, he could see the bright red of Stiles' sweater.

"I did _not_  expect that," he said, "that was amazing, Stiles."

"If you tell any of the others, you _will_  regret it," Stiles said, pointing at him with a serious look in his eye.

Derek held his hands up, "on my life."

"Good," Stiles smiled, hopping into the car.

"I heard some women saying, if you did competitions, you could win awards," Derek said as they began driving.

Stiles sighed, "I don't think I would like it, I'd rather just do it for fun. I get _waaaaaay_  too competitive, I'd just put pressure on myself to win, and I don't want that."

"I never knew you were so... flexible," Derek said.

"I take a whole new meaning to 'bending over backwards to please people' huh?"

Derek snorted, "yes, you do. It's very impressive."

Stiles grinned, preening under the praise, "thankie."

* * *

For the rest of the night, Derek had trouble keeping his mind out of the gutter. He couldn't help but picture all sorts of positions he could bend Stiles into and was unable to keep himself from staring at the teen's legs, knowing what was under the baggy pants.

Derek wished Stiles would start wearing some skinny jeans. Despite how little the boy ate, his thighs were masterpieces of art. Thick and smooth and full of power, Derek could just imagine how they would look if Stiles rode him.

On second thought, for the sake of _not having to constantly hide a boner_ , it was probably best for Stiles to remain in loose-fitting clothes.

Derek let out an exasperated sigh upon reading a message from his boss. He'd recently started in architecture alongside his current job, and his boss was demanding he deal with an issue with a build in New Orleans despite it being almost midnight.

"I have to take care of something. You should go to bed," Derek said.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "it's not even 12, I can't go to sleep this early. Plus, it's Friday, there's no school tomorrow."

Catching Derek's glare, Stiles waved a hand, "fine, fine, I'll go up."

By the times Derek was done, it was just past 2 am. Climbing the stairs, he saw light coming from under the door of his room. "You're still up," he stated when he saw the teen lying across the bed on his stomach, writing something in a notebook.

Stiles sat up, rolling his shoulder, "of course. What did you expect?"

"What are you writing?" Derek asked.

"Music," Stiles answered.

"Can I read it?"

Stiles' eyebrows raised, an amused look on his face, "you can try."

Derek was confused what he meant until he saw the pages. Small, neatly written symbols filled the lines, "what language is this?"

"I made it up," Stiles shrugged, "it's how a keep Scott and the other snoopers from reading personal things."

"Will you ever let me hear some of it?" the Alpha asked.

Stiles pursed his lips, " _maybe._  That's not a definite 'yes,' alright? It's a maybe."

Lying back down on his stomach, Stiles read something on his phone, ignoring Derek staring at him. The 'wolf couldn't take his eyes off the teen's round ass, covered only by a pair of tight black boxer briefs and one of Derek's oversized shirt.

Stripping himself to his boxers, Derek was about to pull the covers over him in bed, still staring at Stiles when the teen suddenly rolled over and on top of him, caging him between the strong thighs he'd been admiring.

"You know, you don't have to just look, you (can) actually touch me," Stiles smirked, "I'm officially yours." He paused for a moment, "kinda always have been, but in legal standings, I belong to you now."

Derek expected Stiles to be upset, knowing how independent the teen wanted to be, but Stiles seemed... pleased.

"You like being mine?" he asked, sitting up to brush his lips against Stiles'.

Quirking his head to the side, Stiles clicked his tongue, "hmm, I never thought I would say that to someone, but, yes. I do like being yours."

Derek didn't think he would ever get over the feeling of kissing Stiles. His scent was intoxicating, flooding all of Derek's senses and leaving him craving for more. Sliding his hand underneath the shirt Stiles was wearing, he ran his fingers over the soft, smooth skin before lifting it off of him.

He took a second to marvel at the slight outline of abs. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about what Stiles' body looked like under his baggy clothes, but he never imagined how gorgeous he really was.

"What did I just say about the looking but not touching thing?" Stiles sighed exasperatedly.

"Shh, let me live," Derek said, taking one of the teen's lines.

"Aish, don't copy me," he whined.

"Guess you're just a trendsetter, huh?" Derek grinned, slapping Stiles' ass and making him squeak in surprise.

In retaliation, Stiles rolled his hips, pressing himself against the 'wolf. Derek didn't even see him slip a hand into his boxers until he felt warm fingers wrap around him.

Derek attacked his neck, replacing the hickeys that had already disappeared, concealed by the rune that hid Stiles' Delta mark.

"I thought you were a werewolf, not a vampire," Stiles gasped, tilting his head to the side to give Derek more access to the sensitive skin.

The teen grimaced when claws cut the seams of his boxer briefs, "I could have just _taken them off,_ you know," he huffed.

Derek snorted, "I think you look better without them."

Pulling Stiles close, he lifted them both up just enough to slide his boxers off. "Oh, so you get to keep yours intact, but I don't?"

"Correct."

Stiles would have retorted if Derek hadn't kissed him roughly to shut him up. As it became more heated, the teen wrapped his arms around him, rutting against him and groaning at the feeling of skin on skin.

"Stiles... I... need... to... get... the," Derek tried to say between kisses, but Stiles cut him off when he suddenly held his hand in front of his face, revealing a packet of lube.

"Way ahead of you," he smirked, hurriedly pushing the tube into his hand.

"Can you pull a condom out of thin air too?"

"Mmm, don't need one. I'm a Delta, I can't contract or transmit anything," Stiles said, mouthing at Derek's jaw.

"Yeah, you're a Delta. You can get _pregnant_."

"That's what birth control is foooooooor," Stiles sung.

The angle was a bit awkward but with Derek's long fingers and Stiles' flexibility, Derek soon had the teen moaning as he worked three fingers into him, stretching him out even though it wasn't totally necessary.

As a Delta, Stiles' body would naturally adjust to suit Derek, but it would no doubt hurt, and Derek didn't want that to happen, so he took his time prepping despite the boy's complaints.

"Please, Derek," he panted.

Finally satisfied the teen was stretched enough, Derek removed his fingers and slicked up his cock, leaning back as Stiles positioned himself above and began to lower himself down.

Derek groaned at the tight heat enveloping him, holding Stiles' hips to steady him. The teen sunk down all the way, and Derek grabbed him to keep him in place after seeing the look of pain.

"Give yourself a second, Red," he said.

Stiles took only a moment before he began to move, placing his hands on Derek's chest to gain leverage as he lifted himself up and slid back down.

Derek couldn't decide which he loved to see more, Stiles' strong thighs as he fucked himself on his cock or the way his lips parted to let out loud moans, head tilted back and eyes closed.

Switching between bouncing and grinding, Stiles rode Derek, lean body moving in ways the 'wolf never imagined he was capable of.

Unable to control himself any longer, Derek flipped them over, pinning Stiles underneath him and fucking him harshly.

He felt Stiles tighten around him, back arching as he came untouched, crying out. With his werewolf stamina, Derek pounded him _unrelentingly_ , bringing the teen over the edge twice more and making him sob from overstimulation.

Feeling himself getting close, he gripped Stiles' hips tightly, hammering him even harder. Stiles screamed, raking his nails down Derek's back, powerless to do anything else as he was fucked into another universe.

With several brutal thrusts, Derek buried himself as deep as possible, growling as he came hard. The feeling of being filled had Stiles wailing, body spasming into another orgasm, clinging to the Alpha like a lifeline.

Taking a moment to come down from their highs, they panted loudly, kissing each other softly.

"Hey, Derek?" Stiles asked quietly, still out of breath.

"Hmm?"

"You're kinda crushing me."

He hissed as Derek pulled out, cock brushing over his poor, abused prostate.

The Alpha pulled him close, wrapping an arm around him, "you okay?"

"I am _very_  okay," Stiles chuckled.

Breathing in the boy's scent, Derek felt his wolf completely at ease for the first time in years. He felt as if he finally had his second half, the part he had been missing all his life.

Stroking Stiles' arm, Derek paused for a moment, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you not sweaty?"

Stiles snorted, "Deltas don't sweat, which is good _and_  bad because I don't get all sticky and gross, but temperature regulation is a bitch."

It was only then that Derek realised the teen was shivering, nuzzling close to him in order to warm up. He pulled a blanket over, covering Stiles and the boy sighed in relief.

Not for the first time, Derek reminded himself that he needed to continue reading more about Deltas.

* * *

Stiles woke up first, reaching over Derek to stop the alarm. He thumped the older man's chest, trying to wake him up. Instead, Derek grabbed him and turned them so Stiles was partially pinned but not crushed.

"We don't have to get up yet," he said.

"We have a Pack Meet tonight, Der. We gotta get up and take a shower. I don't think Scott will be too happy if he has to deal with the smell," Stiles said, "it's late too."

"We can stay in bed a bit longer," Derek shook his head, quickly falling asleep again, letting out loud snores.

Stiles was unable to go back to sleep so he just laid back and enjoyed the feeling of Derek's weight.

* * *

After noticing an hour had passed, Stiles shook the Alpha awake. "Come on, we gotta get up, Sourwolf," he said, pushing on Derek's shoulders to move him off.

Derek huffed, rolling off and getting out of bed, walking into the bathroom. Once he was done brushing his teeth, he called Stiles in so they could shower together.

The teen blushed slightly but complied, stepping into the warm water. It didn't take long for an innocent shower to turn into not so innocent shower sex with Stiles pushed up against the wall.

Despite Derek covering the Delta in his body wash, Stiles' natural scent cut through it all. It left Derek slightly disappointed that the teen didn't smell like him, but still thoroughly enjoying the strawberry vanilla scent he could never get enough of.

It took some convincing to get Stiles to eat something and for an hour or two, he was in some major discomfort, horribly nauseous.

They spent the few free hours doing random tasks and watching a couple shows. Stiles took the opportunity to teach Derek a few lessons about cooking, showing what spices go together and explaining different ways to cook the same ingredient.

Derek had trouble listening, getting distracted by Stiles' lips. When Stiles suddenly went silent, lips pursing, he glanced up to see the teen with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"I'm listening," he said.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "sure." Shaking his head, he said, "you're almost as bad as me when it comes to paying attention."

Derek pulled him by the waist, staring into his eyes directly, "I'm paying attention now."

"A _bit_  too late. People are gonna be here in about five minutes," Stiles said, patting the Alpha's chest and slipping out of his grip.

* * *

Once everyone arrived and the Pack Meet started, Derek couldn’t keep his eyes off Stiles, clenching his jaw when the teen jumped on Isaac’s back with an overwhelming feeling of jealousy.

It worsened when Stiles laid down, legs over Lydia’s lap and his head resting on Scott’s lap.

Seeming to pick up on Derek’s displeasure, Stiles got up and retrieved a book beside him, running a hand along the werewolf’s shoulders inconspicuously.

“Calm down, Big Guy,” he said so quietly only Derek could hear.

He sat down next to him and gave the man a little smile, touching the new hickeys on his neck and raising an eyebrow as if to say, “you did that” as a reminder that he belonged to him.

It certainly lessened Derek’s jealousy a little, but he still hated when someone touched Stiles in any way, no matter how innocent. He knew the teen wouldn’t take the possessiveness so well, not with his need for independence, so Derek tried to tone himself down a bit.

“Derek, did you ever find out more about the Assigned sub that’s supposed to come?” Laura suddenly asked.

Some of the others rolled their eyes, unhappy about having to deal with a new person.

“Yeah, I did,” Derek answered.

“Really?! What’s her name? Where’s she from? When’s she gonna be here?” Cora asked excitedly.

“Stiles. New York. Here now,” Stiles said, translating something onto a separate sheet of paper.

The room was silent for a moment. “... Are you serious?” someone asked.

“Mmhmm.”

The room suddenly erupted, some people ecstatic, others glaring at Derek angrily. “Don’t you dare hurt him,” Peter growled lowly making Derek bristle back.

“Chill out, Zombie. It’s all good. Don’t worry,” Stiles said to Peter, “just relax.”

Once everyone had calmed down a bit, the questions started flooding in. They were asked how long they knew, did they asked to be Assigned that way, how was it going to affect the Pack, and they tried to answer as best as possible.

“Is that why you got so shitfaced the other day?” Danny asked.

“It wasn’t because it was _Derek_  it was more just having some issues with the whole concept of Assignment,” Stiles shrugged.

“Does Isaac know yet?” Lydia asked.

Stiles shook his head, “I’m gonna tell him when he comes back inside. I don’t think it’s gonna be very good.”

Isaac had left the room and gone outside to the porch to answer a call, and once Stiles heard the door open, he turned to them and said, “wish me luck,” before getting up and leading the older boy into another room before he could enter.

It was only a minute or two before they heard Isaac shout, “ **WHAT?!** ”

When they finally returned, Isaac’s eyes were red as if he'd been crying and he had his arm around Stiles’ waist, keeping the shorter boy close to him.

Derek had never received such an intense death glare from Isaac, and it made him clench his fists. He knew if he even so much as yelled at Isaac, Stiles would lose his shit.

The two were extremely protective of each other, and Derek knew full well to respect it. He’d seen Stiles knock a guy out for grabbing Isaac by his shirt, and the older boy had almost killed another ‘wolf that tried to corner Stiles.

He kept his mouth shut, ignoring every Alpha instinct in him that wanted to force his Beta back in line and Stiles shot him an appreciative grin, seeming to know how hard Derek was fighting.

For the next hour, Isaac refused to let go of Stiles. Even when the younger teen got up from his seat, Isaac held his hand and went wherever Stiles went.

It bothered Derek a lot, but Stiles managed to distract Isaac with something long enough to sit next to the Alpha, leaning his head against his shoulder.

Across the room, Isaac caught sight of them with an upset expression on his face.  
“Come here, baby,” Stiles waved him over.

Isaac made brief eye contact with Derek before sitting down on Stiles’ other side, as close as possible.

The Delta just continued to translate, not minding Derek’s hand on his thigh and Isaac’s on his lower back. Being such a tactile person, Stiles relied on physical contact heavily for comfort.

They all knew something was wrong whenever Stiles refused to be touched. Derek now knew the reason for it, but everyone understood to keep their distance and wait for Stiles to initiate it again.

Now, Stiles was completely comfortable sitting between his mate and the one he treated like his own child, with his “brother” nearby, surrounded by his surrogate family.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Heats, vaginas, and feels. Basically the entire chapter.   
_______________________________________

After a month or two of living with Derek, Stiles began feeling strange one Thursday when he got to school.

It felt like his stomach was in knots and he just wanted to be hugged or held close by anyone near him. He made both Scott and Isaac give him piggyback rides and sat in Danny’s lap for as long as possible. He was restless, unable to keep still (even more so than usual) and the others seemed to pick up on his anxiety.

“Are you okay?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Guess I’m just really twitchy today,” he shrugged, one leg bouncing under his seat with the other drawn up to his chest.

“You sure?” Alison asked as Scott began to walk towards them.

Stiles nodded instead of speaking, not wanting to be caught in a lie if the werewolf heard his heartbeat. Kira moved her desk beside his and leaned forward to hug him tightly. “You know, you can tell me if you’re ever needy and want cuddles,” she whispered quietly.

Stiles laughed and tilted his head back to see her, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

By the time he got home, the feeling had intensified and he practically leaped into Derek’s arms.

“You alright, Red?” Derek asked, confused as to why Stiles absolutely would not let go no matter what.

“I just missed you,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek chuckled squeezing him tightly. He noticed that the boy’s scent was different from before, sweeter and stronger than usual. The teen didn’t want to leave his side at all, clinging to his arm even while he walked around.

“Stiles,” he said concernedly, “are you sure you’re okay?”

The teen pursed his lips and was quiet for a moment, “I don’t know. I just really want you to hold me.”

Derek nodded, walking to the couch and pulling the Delta into his lap before wrapping his strong arms around the slight frame. He couldn’t help the worry in his chest and wondered if he might be in some sort of sub drop as Stiles was far too quiet and he just knew something wasn’t right. Deep in their bond, he could feel something stirring on the other side.

The next morning, when their alarm went off, Derek noticed how pale Stiles looked as he tried to sit up. He tilted the boy’s chin up to look at him, “you feeling alright?”

“I’m really tired,” Stiles responded quietly, swaying slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed. His heartbeat was slower than the usual fast pace, erratic one caused by the years of drug use.

Derek debated whether or not he should make Stiles stay home from school, but he had work and didn’t want to leave the Delta on his own in case something happened.

No matter how hard he tried, Stiles refused to eat anything, even cringing at the mere sight of food. He fell asleep in the car on the way to school and had to be shaken awake. Derek would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about leaving the kid, so he messaged Lydia and Scott (the two he trusted the most to take care of his boy) and told them to keep an eye on him.

He found himself unable to focus at work at the mechanic shop and decided it might not be the best idea to go underneath a car. It felt like something was horribly horribly wrong, especially when he messaged Stiles and didn’t receive and answer which he chalked up to being unable to respond due to being in class.

He started talking with his boss and another coworker to distract himself and they were in mid conversation about some sports match when Derek’s phone rang. 

“Ah, sorry. Excuse me for a moment,” he said before walking away and answering the call button as soon as he saw the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Derek Hale?”

“Yes, it is.”

“This is Nurse Ortiz from Beacon Hills High School. We have you listed as the emergency contact for Stiles Stilinski.”

“Is he okay?” Derek asked, panicking internally.

“He showed signs of a fever during one of his classes, so a friend decided to bring him to our office, but he collapsed in the hallway on the way here. We have him lying down now, but we need you to come pick him up. He needs to rest at home and if his fever continues, you should take him to see a doctor.”

“Okay. I’m on my way now,” he answered before ending the call and turning to his boss. “I need to go,” he said.

“What? Why?” his boss, Ron asked.

“Someone just called and said my sub is sick,” he responded quickly, grabbing his jacket and keys.

The older man nodded his understanding. Getting in between a protective Dom caring for their ill sub was a bad idea and he wasn’t about to stop Derek from leaving.

“Good luck. Tell Stiles I say feel better soon,” said his coworker, Ryan, who had actually met the teen before.

Derek nodded and rushed to his car, throwing it into reverse to get out of his parking spot before taking off like a madman. He may or may not have gone at least 30 miles over the speed limit, but he didn’t care if he had a ticket mailed to his door.

He managed to cut an over 20 minute ride in half and parked outside the school, making his way to the nurse’s office using the memories of when he attended Beacon Hills.

His eyes immediately landed on the figure turned away from him, curled up under a blanket, lying on one of the uncomfortable cots. Boyd sat in a chair next to him, speaking quietly to him.

“Mr. Hale, I need you to sign him out first,” a woman sitting at the desk said.

He nodded and signed his name quickly before going to Stiles. Boyd looked up at him for a moment before turning back to Stiles. “I told you he’d come,” he said, smoothing the younger boy’s hair affectionately.

If Derek wasn’t so worried, he would have found it adorable to see the silent, rock hard Vernon Boyd displaying such tenderness, but he was too focused to pay attention to that.

Derek laid a hand on Stiles’ hip, “I’m here. I’m gonna take you home, alright?”

Stiles didn’t even turn his head to look, just made a small noise in the back of his throat to show he understood what Derek had said.

“Would you like a wheelchair?” one of the nurse assistants questioned.

“I can carry him,” Derek said. When he noticed the teen was shivering he asked, “can I take the blanket for him?”

“Of course.”

“Red, I’m gonna lift you up,” Derek said, slipping his arms underneath him.

Stiles immediately curled into him, wrapping an arm around his neck. The unnatural heat radiating from his body was worrisome, especially now that Derek knew more about the way Deltas function.

What would be considered a minor fever for some could be fatal for Deltas if it lasted too long.

As soon as they got home, Derek took him upstairs and began to undress him. Before he could put clean clothes on, Stiles batted his hands away, “no, no. Mm hot.”

“You’re shivering, baby,” Derek frowned and watched the teen crawl onto his side of the bed and lay his head down on the fluffy pillow, mumbling that he ‘just wanted to be alone.’

Derek chose to go downstairs and make some food that the boy could possibly keep down, but Stiles turned it down immediately, so Derek planned on checking him every ten or fifteen minutes.

The first three times he did, Stiles seemed to be sleeping but his heart rate was more erratic than normal, fast and skipping beats. If it got any worse, he would have to take him to the hospital, regardless of any protest the teen might give.

The fourth time he went to check, he found the door locked. He knocked on it and waited for a response that never came, so he knocked louder. When he still received no answer, Derek decided his mate was far more important than a broken doorknob. He twisted it harshly and heard the lock snap before he pushed the door open.

He was nearly knocked over by the wave of scent as it swung open and saw a sight he would never forget.

Stiles was naked on the bed, face in the pillow with his ass up in the air and a purple vibrator buried halfway inside of him.

Derek felt like a total idiot when he realised Stiles wasn’t sick, he was in Heat. It was the reason why his scent was different and why he had been so clingy earlier.

He walked towards the bed without thinking, placed his hand over Stiles’ on the toy, and pushed it in hard. Stiles jolted forward with a shout, moaning loudly as Derek wrapped an arm around his waist to keep his hips up as he grabbed ahold of the base of the toy and began twisting it and fucking him with it.

“A-Alpha,” Stiles gasped, hands fisting the sheets.

“Never seen this toy before,” Derek chuckled, “when’d you get it?”

 

“I-ah! Ca-can’t, can’t think, can’t think, can’t think,” he groaned, “please.”

Derek smirked while watching his mate fall apart as he angled the vibrator so it was pressed hard against his prostate. If the werewolf didn’t have his arm around him keeping him up, Stiles would have collapsed on the mattress. It seemed his sensitivity had increased due to the Heat as it was only a matter of seconds before his body tensed up as an orgasm ripped through him.

He protested loudly when the toy was pulled out but was quieted by the feeling of rough hands pulling his cheeks apart and warm breath on his hole. Derek was mesmerised by the sheer amount of slick trailing down and only snapped out of it when Stiles whined in annoyance.

“Bit impatient, are we?” Derek raised his brow and for a moment actually thought Stiles might try to kick him, and being in such close range to those strong thighs, it could very well be lethal. He licked a broad stripe over the twitching hole, groaning as his senses were flooded.

It was as if Stiles’ natural vanilla and strawberry scent had been turned into a sugary syrup that had Derek addicted from the moment he tasted it. Spreading him out more, Derek circled his tongue around the tight rim, licking up slick and thoroughly enjoying the desperate little sounds the Delta was making.

By the time he reached his third orgasm just from Derek’s tongue and fingers, Stiles was in tears and begging nonsensically. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out and he had no idea what was going on around him, only able to focus on the presence behind him.

The moment Derek sat up, Stiles quieted slightly, waiting to see what the man would do. Stripping himself, Derek held his cock and trailed it through the slick, slipping between smooth cheeks and passing Stiles’ hole over and over again until he felt like the boy was about two seconds away from a full blown meltdown.

He eventually started pushing in but had to stop part way because Stiles tightened up so much, body spasming into yet another orgasm just from the feeling of finally being filled. “Fuck, Stiles,” Derek groaned, sinking deeper into him.

Stiles was in a completely different world, babbling deliriously as Derek began to move, large hands gripping his hips so tight they would certainly leave bruises again. He had no idea that he was actually begging the man to go harder and faster, but he certainly had no problem when the ‘wolf complied to his unknown wishes.

The oversensitivity he was experiencing slowly turned more and more painful with each orgasm, but with his masochistic tendencies, the pain only led to another and put him into a repeated cycle. He was pretty sure he even passed out a few times as the Heat increased to its peak.

Derek was having trouble deciphering what Stiles was saying, but once he did, his wolf was howling in delight. Stiles was begging for him to bite him, to knot him, to mate him completely. They’d talked about it before, that they would when Stiles had his Heat but it wasn’t supposed to happen for another three or four months since they’d slept together for the first time two months ago.

Stiles was supposed to have his first Heat when he was thirteen, but the amount of stress he’d been in had prevented it, so now he was being hit full force and the need to be mated was overpowering.

Sensing the increasing distress, Derek leaned forward, draping himself over Stiles and used his weight to press him flat against the bed before threading his fingers through the teen’s. Stiles bared his throat, whining at the new angle and desperate to be bonded.

Feeling himself getting close, Derek finally let his fangs drop as his knot began to form. The moment he sunk his teeth into the junction of Stiles’ neck, it was as if they’d both been struck by lightning. A connection opened up between them, linking their very souls together and it felt like they were discovering a part of themselves they didn’t even know existed.

Stiles wailed underneath him, emotions flooding him as Derek’s knot stretched him impossibly, his Delta mark glowing gold through the magic covering as Derek’s triskelion tattoo matched the color. The Alpha thought he himself might have blacked out for a second as he was hit with the absolute strongest orgasm of his life, filling Stiles up.

Riding it out together, Derek retracted his fangs and tried to sooth the sobbing boy, licking the already healing mark and praising him in a gentle voice. It was a bit difficult to find a comfortable position where Derek wasn’t crushing the teen or tugging at the knot connecting them.

Finally managing to turn them onto their sides with their legs tangled together, Derek pulled Stiles so the Delta’s back was pressed against his sweaty chest. Letting one of his arms be used as a pillow, he wrapped the other around Stiles, once again threading his fingers through the boy’s and holding him close, breathing in his scent.

Stiles finally began to calm down, breath evening out mostly and only sniffling occasionally. The exhaustion they were both feeling had them dozing off and nearly asleep, content and satiated though Stiles would be shivering if not for his mate’s body warmth.

“Der?” he asked, voice rough, and received a questioning hum from the man.

“I love you,” he said quietly for the first time ever to anyone in his entire life and Derek’s body tensed.

Stiles felt a rush of adoration and happiness through their bond and smiled tiredly as he was peppered with kisses along his cheek and neck, his fragile shoulder receiving gentler ones. He soon fell into an easy sleep, safe in his Alpha’s arms and feeling so far away from all the horrors he had endured throughout his life.

“I love you too, Stiles,” Derek said, inhaling their mixed scents and relaxing knowing he had everything he needed right there with him.  
_______________________________________

Derek woke up again to Stiles whining loudly, rutting his ass against him with the Heat having taken over again for a fourth time in a matter of hours.

“Baby, it might be easier if you change,” he said, worried about how sore he undoubtedly was.

Stiles stopped moving, letting out a confused sound, too out of it to understand him.

“Change... below,” he said, hoping he wouldn’t upset the boy. As a Delta, Stiles could change his sex at will. Derek knew the teen was more comfortable with female parts yet always switched back if they were ever doing anything sexual.

He felt the hesitation through their bond and ran his hand along Stiles’ side to comfort him, “it’s okay, baby. You don’t have to, I just don’t want you in pain.”

Stiles grabbed ahold of his wrist, directing his hand downwards and Derek groaned as he found a dripping wet pussy. Moving slightly farther, Derek teased at the entrance before sinking one of his fingers in and Stiles gasped, circling his hips to try and get him deeper.

Turning Stiles onto his back, Derek moved down the bed and between his thighs, pushing them apart to expose him fully. He bent down and licked a stripe over his clit, watching Stiles shudder and tilt his head back. Deciding it wasn’t enough of a reaction, he sucked harshly and grinned sadistically as the teen shouted, hands flying to Derek’s hair.

“Oh, God,” Stiles gasped, squealing as Derek nipped at the inner junction of his thigh.

He unknowingly spread his legs a little wider when he felt a fingertip at his entrance again. He cried out when two suddenly slipped inside, curling upwards and finding that wonderful little spot almost immediately. The feeling of it was so foreign, Stiles felt overwhelmed by the stimulus.

He’d only ever touched himself once or twice and had sex with Joseph, who only focused on himself and intentionally made it bad for him.

With Derek moving his fingers in a beckoning motion and licking in different patterns with his tongue, it didn’t take long until Stiles was cumming, body shaking as he pulled the Alpha’s hair, groaning at the vibration caused by the growl Derek let out.

The ‘wolf was unrelenting in his ministrations, fingering him roughly and enjoying the teen falling apart more and more every second. He didn’t want to stop, but hearing Stiles begging to be fucked overpowered that idea.

He sat up and moved forward on his knees, sliding his cock along the labia and began to push in. Not having done anything with female parts in a long time, Stiles hissed at the slight pain breaking through the fog of his Heat. Trying to relieve some of the discomfort, Derek rubbed at his clit, other hand stroking his thigh, and not for the first time, wished he was able to draw Stiles’ pain away like he was able to with others but it didn’t work on the teen.

One of Stiles’ hands pushed him away by the hip, forcing him to go slower which Derek immediately did, not wanting to cause anymore pain. “Hurts,” he said quietly.

“Sorry, baby,” Derek answered, leaning down to kiss him, “you’re doing so good for me.”

Stiles blushed at the praise, hands traveling up to Derek’s chest to feel the hard muscles as the Alpha very slowly pushed in further. With a sudden wave of Heat washing over him and clouding his judgement, Stiles wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and pulled him forward, forcing him to slide all the way in with a single movement and causing them both to moan loudly.

“Fuck, Stiles, you could have gotten injured,” Derek said, making himself stay still.

“I’d heal, so shut up and fuck me,” Stiles gritted, rolling his hips to try and get Derek to move.

Derek snorted but complied and began thrusting gently, watching Stiles closely for his reactions. Once again, the teen was taken over by the Heat and lost track of anything other than the Alpha, clinging to him as he sped up.

Derek pulled back to unhook Stiles’ legs and placed them over his shoulder, leaning down again and bending the teen practically in half but giving him a perfect angle to go deeper. Stiles cried out loudly and raked his nails down Derek’s back as the man bent to lick over the spot where their mating bite had disappeared.

Coming up with an idea, Derek suddenly pulled back, stroking Stiles’ stomach to calm the boy when he whined in distress. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the vibrator before grinning sadistically as he turned it on and pressed it against Stiles’ clit. The boy’s body stiffened, his back arching as his pussy tightened harshly around Derek.

Of course it took Derek far longer to cum but his knot was unexpected this time, surprising them both and making Stiles cry as he felt like he was getting torn from the sudden stretch.

Derek flipped them over slowly so Stiles was lying on top of him, straddling his waist. He stroked the teen’s back, trying to soothe him as the Heat ebbed away for what was hopefully the last time but every time he breathed in, it jostled the knot inside of him and rubbed against his G-spot sending him into several miniature orgasms.

When Derek’s knot finally went down and Stiles knocked out, completely asleep, Derek decided it would be best to sneak downstairs and get some food to bring up as well as let the others know that the next Pack meet was cancelled and no one was allowed to come over (he did not want anyone near his mate for a while.)

While he was making some sandwiches and finding sweet things like canned fruit and pudding (things Omegas were typically given during Heats) he felt a sudden jolt in the bond and heard Stiles desperately shouting his name.

He bolted upstairs and threw the partially parted door open. Stiles was curled up in the middle of the bed, pulling the blankets tight around him and crying. He reached out towards Derek and scrambling to get close to him.

“Don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave,” he sobbed when Derek pulled him against his chest.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Derek said, “I was trying to make us some food.”

Stiles was shaking in his arms, holding onto him as tight as possible. “Please don’t leave me again,” his voice cracked.

“I won’t, but we both need to eat, so how bout you come downstairs with me?” Derek questioned gently.

Stiles nodded, pouting his lips for a kiss which Derek happily supplied. He still had a low fever which indicated the Heat had not passed completely, so Derek decided it best to dress Stiles in a soft robe and swaddle him in fluffy warm blankets before lifting him up gently and carrying him downstairs.

“Red, I have to put you down while I make the food,” he said and laid the teen carefully on the couch. Stiles whined loudly the moment Derek’s hands were off of him and the Alpha kissed his temple as he positioned him so he had a direct view of the kitchen to see him.

It didn’t take long for him to finish making the sandwiches and fix some other food up since he’d been in almost done before being interrupted. He watched Stiles down a large glass of water in a matter of seconds, thirst hitting him like a truck. The Delta was a little reluctant to eat despite his stomach audibly growling but Derek managed to convince him with a little prompting.

Sitting next to each other, Derek noticed the teen frowning. “What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

“Can I sit in your lap, please?” big honey-hazel eyes looked up at him.

Derek smiled and pulled the boy by his waist into his lap, “you’re so cute.”

Soon enough Stiles’ body began heating up again and Derek allowed him to ride him hard, strong thighs flexing every time he lifted himself up.

“Such a pretty boy. So beautiful like this, always so good for me,” he purred, leaning forward to bite at the teen’s sensitive nipples.

Stiles whined, placing his hands behind him onto Derek’s thighs to use as leverage while bouncing on his cock, pussy dripping wet around him. Desperate to cum again and lessen the Heat, he directed Derek’s hand down between the two of them to his clit, shuddering through an orgasm in under a minute.

“Mine, Stiles. All mine. No one else gets to have you like this anymore; just me,” Derek growled, pulling him down to hold him in place while he pistoned his hips.

Stiles was too out of it to respond with words, only moaning in agreement and burying his face into the man’s neck. Resting his hands on Derek’s chest, Stiles could feel the ‘wolf’s heartbeat, not just under his palm but through their bond as well and it still managed to overwhelm him.

Derek sensed his emotions and slowed down, thrusting languidly while handling him like a priceless art piece. “Love you more than anything. You’re made for me and I’m made for you.”

Stiles kissed him passionately, a fire sparking in his chest as he fully accepted what they were, losing all trepidation or reservation while the feeling of Derek inside of him intensified as they both grew closer. Derek sped up again, fucking him harder and kissing him just as roughly. 

“Knot me again, please,” Stiles gasped breathlessly against Derek’s lips.

Derek nodded, grunting and wrapping his arms around the teen’s waist to keep him from falling off as he pounded into him. The Delta’s body tensed up, hands desperately grabbing onto the back of the couch, burying his face in Derek’s neck in a silent scream as the knot grew to full size.

Overfilled with cum, he cringed as he felt some of it trickling around the knot plugging him up. Derek tilted his head up to kiss his scrunched up nose, “cutie.”  
Stiles blushed, slapping his chest playfully. “You, shush,” he said, his head clearing as he nuzzled against his mate to hide his embarrassment.

On the fifth day of Stiles’ Heat, Derek woke to the teen shivering violently. His fever was gone, indicating it had finally passed. Derek immediately covered him with a pile of blankets before dashing out of the room to run a hot bath. Stiles whined weakly when he was removed from his warm cocoon before he was gently lowered into the steamy water.

Derek hissed as he slid in behind him, not as fond of hot water as Stiles was (the kid liked his showers boiling hot but Derek always put up with it if it meant he could see him naked.)

Stiles’ entire body ached, muscles not cooperating to the point where he gave up trying to move and simply allowed Derek to do it. His ass hurt like hell, his shoulder too stiff to even lift his arm. Derek took his time cleaning him, displaying a gentleness that the other Pack members would never see as he tentatively massaged sore muscles, pressing kisses to soft pale skin.

When he was satisfied they were both thoroughly cleaned, he dried them off as quick as possible and wrapped Stiles up nice and warm. He made sure to use the softest fabrics in the house knowing Deltas had an affinity for soft and smooth textures to soothe themselves after intense Heats.

Derek couldn’t stop himself from snapping an adorable picture of the tired eyes and messy hair peeking out from underneath a stack of fluffy blankets.

Stiles reached out for him and Derek took his smaller hand in his own before letting himself be pulled into bed. He was pretty sure he’d die from overheating if he went under the covers so he instead shuffled over until Stiles could rest his head on his chest.

He lost track of time as he stroked the teen’s hair, not even realizing how late it was until his stomach growled loud enough to make Stiles giggle. “So… we’re like… completely mated,” Stiles said, still somewhat in shock and received a happy hum from the man.

“Ever thought you would end up like this?” Derek asked.

“I didn’t think I was gonna make it past ten years old,” he responded quietly.

Derek squeezed him close, not wanting to imagine what his life would be like if he had never met Stiles. “Calm down, Wolfy. I’m here now,” Stiles said, running his soft fingers along the hard abs of Derek’s stomach. He paused for a moment, “can we order pizza?”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up at the request but he was reaching for his phone before he even had time to think. If Stiles was asking for food, Derek was gonna make damn sure his boy got what he wanted.

He probably should have thought about the fact that his instincts to protect would be in overdrive as he growled loudly looking out the window to see the pizza man walking up the driveway. Stiles, who was lying on the couch with his favourite blanket, tried to make him relax but they would most definitely have to start ordering from a different place after Derek nearly made the guy shit himself and run away.

“No need to be that aggressive over some cheesy goodness, D,” Stiles chuckled as he leaned against him while they chose a movie.

“It’s not about the pizza,” Derek huffed.

“The pizza is aggressive,” Stiles cackled, confusing Derek horribly.

“What?” he asked.

“Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour?” Stiles said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Again… what?” Derek repeated.

Stiles snatched the remote out of his hand and switched the settings before showing an… interesting and somewhat terrifying video that had Derek questioning what the fuck is wrong with people.

“Please, never show me that again,” Derek said and of course the little shit put it on replay just to screw with him which Derek retaliated by tickling him unrelentingly until the boy was begging for mercy. 

They finally settled back down into a peaceful quiet. Well, as quiet as Stiles Stilinski was capable of staying for long periods of time. Had it been anyone else constantly twitching, Derek would have gone crazy but he didn’t mind at all and found it endearing when the teen kept apologizing. 

“Hey, D?” Stiles suddenly said.

“Yeah?”

“We’re gonna have to seriously clean the place up before we can let any of the others in,” he said, teeth clenched in the ‘oh shit’ style.

“Really? I’d be fine leaving it as is,” Derek said, amused as he imagined the sort of reactions his Pack would have at the scent of Heat and sex.

“I think Scott and Isaac wouldn’t be able to look you in the eye for the rest of time,” Stiles said, “how much Febreze do you have?”


End file.
